Año Nuevo
by S00kiebill
Summary: Kagome regresa a su tiempo, InuYasha se desespera y va a buscarla antes de lo acordado, para su sorpresa toda la familia de Kagome está en su casa por Año Nuevo y ahora tiene que conocerlos a todos. Pero hay un pequeño problema... InuKag TERMINADO
1. Impaciencia

"Palabras"

'Pensamientos'

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece

Cap. 1.-

"Bien ¡No más paciencia!" gritó enojado InuYasha.

"InuYasha ten calma, Kagome acaba de irse ayer" dijo Shippo intentando calmarlo.

Ambos estaban frente al pozo, había pasado tan solo un día y medio y el impaciente de InuYasha no quería esperar más por ella. "¡Silencio!" le dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza, después de eso saltó al pozo susurrando cosas que solo él entendía.

Unos segundos después se encontraba del otro lado "¿Qué es ese olor?" se preguntó a sí mismo mientras abría la puerta corrediza del templo e intentaba identificar el aroma. "…huele a que hay mas gente en su casa… que extraño".

InuYasha subió al Goshinboku y se acomodó en la rama que daba vista a la habitación de Kagome. Ella estaba sentada en el piso con otras dos niñas que el no reconoció, si su vista no le estaba fallando, Kagome y las 2 niñas estaban jugando a las muñecas 'No puedo creerlo, está perdiendo el tiempo jugando cuando podríamos estar buscando mas fragmentos'. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de una de las niñas.

"Bueno Kagome tu serás la princesa".

"¿Entonces la princesa se llama Kagome pero y el príncipe? ¿Cómo quieres que se llame Kagome?" dijo la otra pequeña.

'InuYasha' pensó Kagome.

"Kagome" la voz de la niña la sacó de su trance.

"Ranko ¿Porqué no llevas a Miaka a la cocina? Ya va a ser hora de la comida, después podremos seguir jugando" dijo Kagome con voz amable.

"De acuerdo" respondió Ranko "Vamos Miaka" dijo tomándola de la mano y sacándola de la habitación.

Kagome vio la puerta cerrarse y se levantó del suelo dio un suspiro y se hechó en su cama boca arriba cerrando los ojos. InuYasha aprovechó para entrar silenciosamente por la ventana.

"Solo 4 días mas" InuYasha la escuchó susurrar.

"¿4 días para qué?" preguntó el haciendo que Kagome se levantara bruscamente gritando. InuYasha le tapó la boca asustado "Sh… soy yo, cálmate".

Kagome abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de InuYasha. Cuando él la vio mas relajada retiró su mano.

"Realmente deberías aprender a tocar antes de entrar" dijo ella molesta.

"Feh" fue su única respuesta.

"¿Bueno no vas a decirme?" preguntó InuYasha desesperado.

"¿Decirte qué?" dijo ella mientras se levantaba del borde de su cama para sentarse en la silla de su escritorio.

"¿4 días para qué?" dijo él sentándose en el borde de la cama cruzado de brazos.

"Ah eso" dijo girando la silla para que quedara mirando a InuYasha "Es que esta semana será año nuevo".

"Feh, eso ya lo sé, ¿qué tiene que ver?".

"Bueno en esta época del año toda la familia viene a la ciudad y la pasamos juntos, el día de año nuevo hacemos una gran cena y pues al día siguiente regresan a sus casas".

"¿Toda tu familia?" pregunto sorprendido "¿Hay más?".

"Si" respondió Kagome.

InuYasha se levantó repentinamente moviendo sus orejas ligeramente.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Kagome levantándose de su silla también.

"Alguien viene" respondió sin moverse de su lugar.

Kagome se llevó una mano a la boca mientras oía los pasos que se acercaban.

"Tengo que esconderte" susurro empujándolo hacia su armario.

"Kagome ¿puedo pasar?" se oyó la voz de una chica de la edad de Kagome preguntar desde afuera.

"Eh… eh… espera" respondió Kagome intentando desesperadamente cerrar la puerta del armario.

En el momento en que lo logró la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

"Kagome, oí que gritaste ¿estas bien?" preguntó preocupada.

"No, no, no, yo… yo solo… vi… vi un insecto pero estoy bien ahora" respondió Kagome nerviosa.

'Esa Kagome no sabe mentir' pensó InuYasha mientras escuchaba la conversación.

"Lita bajare en un momento ¿porqué no me esperas abajo?" dijo Kagome intentando sacarla de la habitación.

Mientras tanto InuYasha empezó a explorar el lugar en el que estaba, un pedazo de tela cayó sobre su cabeza. '¿Qué es esto?' pensó mientras lo examinaba 'Un segundo… no es una de esas cosas que usa en…' InuYasha se puso completamente rojo, lo dejó caer saltando por la impresión y pateando uno de los cajones que hizo que la puerta se abriera y el cayera al suelo en frente de las 2, seguido por una montaña de ropa, por suerte una de las blusas de Kagome cayó sobre sus orejas.

"Kagome… ¿quién es él?" preguntó Lita.

"El es…" dijo Kagome aun pensando en lo que iba a responder.

"Es tu novio ¿verdad?" dijo Lita anticipándose a la respuesta "Y se quedará a cenar ¿verdad? Iré a decirle a todos" dijo emocionada saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Kagome estaba congelada, no se había movido de su lugar desde que dijo "novios" ni si quiera había parpadeado.

InuYasha se levantó y se puso al lado de Kagome, se quitó la blusa que tenia sobre sus orejas sin despegar nunca la mirada de la puerta que Kagome también seguía mirando.

"¿N-novios?" preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Continuará.

N/A: Bueno, pues esta idea se me vino a la mente porque en Año Nuevo normalmente se hace eso y pensé '¿Qué haría Kagome en esta situación?' y decidí escribirlo, espero que les guste. A los que seguían mi fanfiction anterior les pido una disculpa, es que perdí toda la historia porque le hicieron una limpia a mi computadora, perdón de nuevo y bueno manden reviews por favor y feliz Año Nuevo.


	2. Conoce a la familia

"Palabras"

'Pensamientos'

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece

Cap. 2.-

"¿N-novios?" preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ninguno de los 2 se movió por un tiempo "¿Qué quiso decir ella Kagome?" preguntó InuYasha, que aunque ya sabia la respuesta, se había empezado a sentir incómodo con el silencio.

"InuYasha… ¡todo esto es tu culpa!" gritó Kagome volteándolo a ver.

"Bueno ahora ya quieres irte ¿o no?" dijo él mas afirmándolo que preguntándolo.

Viendo que Kagome no respondía la tomó del brazo e intentó caminar hacia la ventana, pero ella lo detuvo "¡No, InuYasha!, ¡no voy a irme! ya te lo dije" exclamó al mismo tiempo en que se soltó de su mano.

"Entonces ¿qué demonios piensas hacer?" InuYasha sintió un escalofrió y se arrepintió de haber hecho la pregunta.

"Buena pregunta… InuYasha…" dijo ella mirándolo con ojos de 'ayúdame por favor'.

"¡No! ¡Ni si quiera lo pienses Kagome!" dijo el rápidamente negando con la cabeza.

"InuYasha por favor…" dijo mientras intensificaba la mirada de 'ayúdame por favor'.

'Como odio esa mirada, nunca puedo decirle que no' pensó InuYasha dándose por vencido "De acuerdo lo haré" dijo InuYasha al tiempo que sostenía a Kagome por los hombros "… ¡pero! Dile a tu familia que… bueno… ya sabes… tu y yo… no somos…" dijo el nervioso sin saber escoger las palabras.

"Ya entendí, pero… InuYasha, voy a pedirte otro pequeño favor" dijo ella volviendo a poner esa mirada que bien sabia nunca fallaba "Es que veras... tengo una tía que todos los años se burla un poco de…".

"Ve directo al punto Kagome" dijo InuYasha desesperado.

"Es que ella a veces dice que jamás voy a… tu sabes… tener un novio porque según ella no soy…"

"¿Si?" pregunto el intentando apresurarla.

"…Inteligente ni bonita como su hija" dijo ella

"¡¿Qué!?"

"Sé que normalmente no es algo que yo haría, y con esto solo quiero que no me molesten este año…" Kagome notó que InuYasha la miraba sorprendido "¡No es que no las quiera! ¡Si las quiero! ¡De verdad! Pero…".

"Y ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?" preguntó InuYasha interrumpiéndola.

"Bueno… talvez fingir que tu… y… que tu y yo somos… bueno a-algo…" Kagome no podía escoger las palabras correctas, pero vio que InuYasha se había empezado a desesperar "¡algo mas que amigos!" dijo de una sola vez rezando porque el hubiera entendido otra cosa y solamente dijera que si.

InuYasha no respondió estaba completamente sorprendido.

"¡Haré lo que tú me pidas!" dijo ella intentando convencerlo, esto atrajo la atención de InuYasha.

'Bueno… lo iba a hacer de todas maneras' pensó InuYasha sonriendo para sus adentros 'Pero con una recompensa suena mucho mejor'. "¿Lo que yo te pida? ¿Cómo qué?"

"Ya sé… no diré 'la palabra' por una semana después de esto" dijo ella sonriendo.

"¿De verdad?" pregunto incrédulo.

"De verdad".

"¿No importa lo que diga o haga?".

"No".

"Bien… supongo que si".

"Pero tienes que portarte amable con todos para que cumpla con mi parte".

"Feh".

"Entonces… tenemos un trato" dijo ella extendiendo su mano.

El solo le dio una de sus sonrisas arrogantes y le dio la mano.

Kagome lo soltó y camino hacia el montón de ropa que estaba tirado en el suelo, comenzó a buscar entre todo hasta que sacó una gorra, se levantó y se la acomodó a InuYasha sobre las orejas, después lo miro de arriba abajo buscando que mas tendría que arreglar.

"Tu espada…" dijo ella extendiendo la mano.

"¿Qué? ¿Mi Colmillo de Acero?" Kagome solo seguía extendiendo la mano. "De acuerdo…" dijo el dándole la espada enojado.

Kagome puso la espada sobre su cama y volvió al punto en el que estaba "Recuerda se amable".

"Feh"

Kagome salió de la habitación seguida de InuYasha bajaron las escaleras, desde ahí se escuchaba las risas de toda la familia, entraron al comedor donde todos estaban sentados, toda la familia guardó silencio y miraban fijamente a InuYasha.

"Creo que no les agradó que viniera" le susurró InuYasha a Kagome en el oído.

"Por supuesto que les agradas… solo… no te conocen" ella susurró de regreso.

"Miren ese es el novio de Kagome" gritó Lita.

"Familia, el es InuYasha" dijo Kagome sonriendo "Los presentare… InuYasha ella es mi tía Rina y mi tío Tenchi" dijo apuntando a las dos primeras sillas la señora le sonrió a InuYasha amablemente al igual que el señor, InuYasha solo movió la mano en señal de saludo. "Ellas son sus hijas Miaka y Ranko" dijo apuntando a las siguientes dos sillas.

"¡Hola InuYasha!" gritaron las niñas al mismo tiempo. InuYasha volvió a hacer la misma seña.

"Bueno, por allá esta mi tía Azuza y su hija Tsubasa" las dos lo miraron raro y luego forzaron una sonrisa que difícilmente parecía real. InuYasha supo en ese momento que esas 2 eran las que molestaban a Kagome. Kagome notó que InuYasha no devolvía el "saludo" así que le pego ligeramente con el codo en las costillas. InuYasha hizo la seña que había hecho anteriormente.

"Y por ultimo mi tía Mina, mi tío Seiji y su hija Lita". Los 3 lo saludaron con unas sonrisas gentiles, pero el tío Seiji no parecía tan contento.

InuYasha podía olerlo, su tía Azuza, su tío Seiji y Tsubasa, no estaban felices de que el estuviera ahí, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, había hecho un trato con Kagome, así que lo único que lo alentaba a no tomar a Kagome y correr al pozo era una semana sin comer tierra después de esto.

"Vamos InuYasha" dijo Kagome caminando hacia una de las sillas vacías, InuYasha se sentó a su lado.

Después de un silencio incómodo la tía Azuza se aclaro la garganta "Y… ¿Cómo se conocieron? Estoy segura de que todos queremos oír su historia" preguntó seguida de una risa fingida.

"Bueno InuYasha… es… un estudiante de intercambio y se esta quedando en nuestra casa ¿no es así mama?" pregunto Kagome nerviosa dándole una mirada a su madre para que le siguiera el juego, la Sra. Higurashi asintió con la cabeza.

'Insisto… Kagome no sabe mentir' pensó InuYasha por segunda vez en el día.

"¿Y de que país viene exactamente?" preguntó sospechosa de nuevo.

"De…" Kagome miró a todas partes buscando una respuesta, la cual encontró en un reloj en forma de pingüino colgado en la pared. "Viene de Groenlandia" dijo sin dudarlo.

"¿Gro… qué?" InuYasha no pudo evitar preguntar.

Kagome lo pateó por debajo de la mesa, InuYasha entendió el punto y se quedo callado.

"Ah… InuYasha cuéntanos ¿Cómo es allá?" preguntó.

InuYasha sintió la mirada de todos… incluso la de Kagome que también estaba nerviosa por la respuesta que iba a dar.

"Pues…" dijo el dudoso. "Es un lugar… ¿bonito?" terminó mirando a Kagome como preguntándole a ella si el lugar era bonito.

"¿Solo es bonito? ¿No hay nada mas?" preguntó la misma señora que ya estaba acabando con la paciencia de InuYasha.

"Eh… hace mucho calor…" dijo el intentando parecer seguro de lo que decía, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error ya que Kagome había puesto una mano sobre su frente y había mirado hacia abajo… el lo sabia… esa seña significaba que algo no andaba bien.

Kagome levanto la cabeza y empezó a reírse nerviosa. "¿No les dije? Le encanta hacer bromas, lo que el quiso decir es que hace mucho frió ¿No es así InuYasha?" dijo aun riéndose fingidamente.

InuYasha solo asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Bueno! Veo que todos terminaron de comer es hora de lavar los platos ¿Me ayudan InuYasha, Kagome?" dijo la Sra. Higurashi con su sonrisa de siempre intentando cambiar de tema.

"Por supuesto mama" dijo Kagome sonriendo también "¡Vamos InuYasha!".

"Eh… si" dijo InuYasha mientras era jalado por Kagome hacia la cocina.

"Ven InuYasha" dijo Kagome dirigiéndose al lavabo. "Ten esto" le dio un secador. "Yo los voy a lavar, tu los secas y los poner por ahí" dijo apuntando a un estante.

"Hija ¿Ustedes se encargaran de los platos?" pregunto la Sra. Higurashi.

"Si mama no te preocupes, tu regresa al comedor con los demás" dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

"De acuerdo hija" respondió ella también con una sonrisa saliendo de la cocina.

"Lo estas haciendo bien InuYasha no te preocupes" dijo Kagome abriendo la llave del agua.

"Bueno ¿yo como iba a saber que en Gro… lo que sea… hacia frío?" preguntó el con tono de fastidio.

"Si, lo se" dijo Kagome suspirando "Pero pudimos corregirlo… solo espero que mi tía Azuza no nos haga mas preguntas" dijo mientras colocaba un plato bajo el agua.

"¿A que hora se van todas estas personas?" preguntó InuYasha mientras secaba el plato que Kagome le había dado.

"En un momento mas…" dijo Kagome enjabonando otro plato. "Pero te recibieron muy bien y estoy feliz por eso" dijo sonriendo.

"No lo creo" dijo InuYasha haciendo que se borrara la sonrisa de los labios de Kagome.

"¿Lo dices por tía Azuza?" preguntó Kagome, al ver que InuYasha no respondía, asumió que era ella. "Mira… ella es así con todo el mundo… hasta conmigo, no te preocupes, en el fondo es una buena persona" dijo ella dándole otro plato a InuYasha.

"No es solo ella… también tu otro tío… Seiji creo que se llamaba… y también la hija de esa misma señora" dijo InuYasha intentando parecer indiferente.

"InuYasha, mi prima es igual que mi tía eso te lo aseguro… y pues bueno mi tío Seiji… bueno el es muy sobre protector… supongo que no le agrado que llegara con un 'novio'" dijo haciendo que la ultima palabra sonara raro.

InuYasha ya no dijo nada más y siguió acomodando los platos.

"Después de que todos se vayan voy a poner una película" dijo Kagome sabiendo la pregunta que vendría después.

"¿Película?" pregunto InuYasha.

"Se ve en la televisión… ¿Recuerdas lo que es verdad?" preguntó Kagome

"Si, esa caja" dijo InuYasha.

"Bueno ese era el ultimo plato, ahora tenemos que regresar allá" dijo Kagome quien inmediatamente noto el cambio en la cara de InuYasha. "No te preocupes… serán solo unos minutos mas".

Kagome empezó a caminar hacia la puerta que daba al comedor pero InuYasha la tomo de la muñeca y la forzó a quedarse cerca del lavabo.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Kagome.

"Sh… escucha" dijo InuYasha "Están hablando de nosotros" dijo sin soltar su muñeca.

"¿Qué están diciendo? No oigo nada InuYasha" dijo Kagome

"Bueno yo pienso que hacen una muy bonita pareja" dijo tía Mina

"Lo se" dijo la Sra. Higurashi

"InuYasha dime… ¿Por qué te sonrojas? ¿Qué están diciendo?" pregunto Kagome desesperada.

"Si me dejaras escuchar te diría Kagome" dijo InuYasha sonrojado.

"Bueno a mi se me hace que es un poco rebelde ¿no lo crees hermana? Además parece que ha matado gente" le dijo tía Azuza a la Sra. Higurashi.

"Bueno puede ser algo salvaje a veces pero es un buen muchacho" dijo sonriendo la Sra. Higurashi.

"Ah, hermana, sabes que no me refiero a eso" dijo tía Azuza.

"Eh… pues yo creo que todo esta bien entre InuYasha y Kagome" dijo aun sonriendo la Sra. Higurashi.

"Bueno pero no quiero que me llames llorando cuando te enteres que tienes un nieto antes de lo esperado" dijo cerrando los ojos.

InuYasha ahora estaba completamente rojo y estaba apretando la muñeca de Kagome exageradamente fuerte.

"InuYasha… vas a romperme la mano" dijo ella.

InuYasha le soltó la mano y agarro al lavabo en su lugar.

"Por Dios Azuza no creo que Kagome permita esa clase de cosas" dijo tía Rina

"Bueno yo solo estaba advirtiéndoles" dijo tía Azuza

"Azuza… no lo dudo…" dijo la Sra. Higurashi dejando a todos sin habla "pero créeme no será pronto" dijo echando una risita.

InuYasha no podía creerlo… la propia madre de Kagome creía que… no podía ser seguramente solo estaba siguiendo el juego de que eran novios y estaban muy enamorados… 'Si, solo es eso, es parte de este tonto juego' dijo InuYasha intentando tranquilizarse.

"InuYasha ¿Qué te pasa? De repente tu pusiste rojo y ahora estas todo pálido ¿Te sientes mal?" preguntó Kagome poniéndole una mano en la frente para ver si tenia fiebre.

InuYasha se sonrojó de nuevo al sentir la mano de Kagome en su frente, después sacudió su cabeza para que su cerebro volviera a funcionar como debía, tomó la mano de Kagome y la quitó de su frente "Estoy bien" dijo él ya mas normal.

"Bueno ¿Qué dijeron?" preguntó Kagome curiosa.

"Eh… solo... cosas que no entendí" dijo él intentando que Kagome no volviera a preguntar.

"Bueno, esta bien vamos al comedor" dijo ella sonriendo de nuevo.

'No se si soportaré ver a todas esas personas de nuevo, y después de lo que dijeron…' pensó él haciendo que el color volviera a sus mejillas. 'No, no debo pensar en eso'. Sacudió su cabeza una vez más y salió de la cocina detrás de Kagome.

InuYasha sintió la mirada de todos otra vez, el volteó a ver a la tía Azuza como retándola a que hablara en frente de el.

"Señora" dijo InuYasha dirigiéndose a la tía Azuza.

"¿Qué?" pregunto ella con indiferencia

'¿Qué esta planeando decirle? Ay no InuYasha no hagas nada tonto' pensó Kagome asustada.

"Solo quiero que sepa que nunca le haría daño a Kagome" dijo el con indiferencia "Y además, tengo muy buen oído, pero creo que usted ya se dio cuenta"

'¿De que esta hablando?' pensó Kagome confundida.

Tía Azuza solo le lanzo una mirada de enojo y después tomo un poco del café que le habían servido unos minutos antes.

"Kagome vamos a jugar lo prometiste" dijo Miaka levantándose de su silla.

"Si" dijo Ranko siguiendo a su hermana.

"InuYasha ven con nosotras también" dijo Miaka.

"Oigan espérenme" dijo Sota corriendo hacia ellos.

"Bueno entonces vamos a mi habitación" dijo Kagome dándoles una sonrisa.

InuYasha tomo la mano de Kagome, mas como gesto de posesión que de amor, pero lo único que el quería era que esa señora se diera cuenta, así que mientras salía del comedor no rompió contacto visual con la tía Azuza.

Kagome estaba sorprendida por el gesto pero decidió tomarlo como parte del juego en el que se habían metido.

Continuará.

N/A: Bueno, talvez se les haga muy poquito pero si me tarde… bueno espero que les haya gustado y que no haya caído mucho en el error de cambiarles la personalidad, créanme que intento no hacerlo. Hasta el próximo capitulo, por favor mándenme reviews y denme su opinión. Gracias y que tengan un feliz 2005.


	3. Sardina

"Palabras"

'Pensamientos'

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece

Cap. 3.-

Kagome estaba sorprendida por el gesto pero decidió tomarlo como parte del juego en el que se habían metido.

Unos minutos después InuYasha, Kagome, Ranko, Miaka y Sota se encontraban en la habitación pensando lo que iban a hacer.

"¡Ya sé! Vamos a jugar a la familia" exclamó Ranko emocionada "InuYasha es el papá, Kagome la mamá, Miaka y yo somos hermanitas y Sota es la mascota" después de eso la niña se empezó a reír.

"No ese juego es muy aburrido" dijo Sota.

"Además no creo que a InuYasha le guste" añadió Kagome notando el cambio en la cara de InuYasha.

"Bueno… vamos a jugar a… ¡sardina!" dijo Miaka después de pensarlo un momento.

"¿Qué?" preguntó InuYasha.

"¡Yo conozco ese juego! Mira InuYasha se trata de que una persona se esconda en cualquier lugar de la casa, luego los demás se quedan aquí y cuentan hasta 50" explicó Kagome.

"¿Cuentan hasta 50?" interrumpió InuYasha.

"Si, es para darle tiempo y que se esconda bien" dijo Kagome "Luego cuando los demás terminan de contar lo van a buscar y quien lo encuentra se esconde con el y así sucesivamente hasta que el ultimo los encuentre a todos" terminó Kagome.

"Pero que tontería" dijo InuYasha "Yo los encontraría en menos de un segundo".

"Eso ya lo sé InuYasha… por eso tu vas a esconderte" dijo Kagome.

"Pero…" 'Bien… después de esto, una semana sin caer al suelo, una semana sin caer al suelo…' se repetía InuYasha a si mismo.

"Entonces ¿lo harás?" preguntó Kagome.

InuYasha dio un suspiro y se quedó callado por un momento "De acuerdo lo haré" dijo saliendo de la habitación "Pero no hagan trampa porque me daré cuenta" dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

InuYasha escuchó como Kagome y los niños empezaron a contar, el caminaba normalmente inspeccionando todo el piso de arriba.

'Veamos aun me quedan 40 segundos' pensó mientras escuchaba a los niños gritar ese numero.

'¿Pero que tenemos aquí?' se preguntó InuYasha mientras miraba un armario 'Perfecto' pensó el abriendo la puerta y cerrándola después de que se encontraba adentro.

InuYasha se cruzo de brazos y se sentó en el pequeño espacio donde apenas cabía el.

"¡48!... ¡49!... ¡50!" gritaron todos al mismo tiempo. Kagome abrió la puerta de su habitación dejando que todos los niños salieran disparados al piso de abajo.

'Muy bien, ¿Dónde se escondería InuYasha?' pensó Kagome mientras inspeccionaba todo. 'Seguramente no quiso pensar mucho y solo se metió en el primer lugar que…' su mirada se detuvo en el pequeño armario 'Pero claro… en el primer lugar que vio'.

Kagome se detuvo frente al armario "¿Pero donde podrá estar?" pregunto Kagome en voz alta intentando disimular que no sabia, luego puso su mano sobre la perilla del armario mientras la giraba lentamente "Talvez…" abrió la puerta rápidamente "¡aquí!" exclamo ella.

"¿Kagome? ¿Cómo supiste?" preguntó InuYasha.

Kagome entró al armario difícilmente cerro la puerta y se sentó contra la otra pared "Eres muy predecible" dijo mientras intentaba acomodarse "Creo que no cabemos aquí" dijo Kagome aun moviéndose.

"¿Podrías dejar de moverte un momento?" preguntó InuYasha desesperado.

"Habla mas bajo ¿quieres que nos encuentren?" susurró Kagome.

"Bien solo… deja de moverte" dijo intentando bajar la voz.

"Solo hay que encontrar alguna manera de que no me entierres tu rodilla en mi pierna"

"Bueno cuando tu dejes de enterrarme tu codo en la costilla" le respondió InuYasha "Por lo que mas quieras ¡deja de moverte!"

Kagome se detuvo un momento, pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho después de darse cuenta en que posición estaban.

"Así esta mejor, solo quédate así" le dijo InuYasha aun molesto y sin si quiera voltear a verla.

Kagome se puso toda roja "Podrías mirarme un momento ni si quieras sabes donde estoy".

InuYasha volteó a verla y encontró la cara de Kagome mucho mas cerca de lo que debía estar, entonces se puso todo rojo el también. "Bueno… eh… talvez si deberías moverte un poco mas hacia atrás" dijo el nervioso.

"Lo haría, si quitaras tus piernas de mi espalda" respondió ella.

InuYasha intentó moverlas pero solo hacia que Kagome se acercara mas y ese no era el efecto que tenia en mente.

Kagome decidió no hablar… o simplemente no podía, estaban tan cerca…

InuYasha no habló tampoco, si tan solo se movía un centímetro mas, la besaría, y ¿Por qué no?, ella no se estaba alejando de el, así que lo hizo.

Mientras tanto en el piso de abajo…

"Oigan ya me aburrí" dijo Sota "No están en ninguna parte ¿quieren ir a jugar a mi videojuego nuevo?"

"Si" respondieron Miaka y Ranko al mismo tiempo y siguieron a Sota.

Kagome sintió un escalofrío, y se separó de el con mucha dificultad… ella estaba completamente roja al igual que el.

"Lo siento, no debí…" dijo InuYasha intentando explicar sus acciones.

"No, no… e-esta bien… yo…" Kagome tampoco sabia que decir, jamás había estado en una situación así antes.

InuYasha volvió a mirarla a los ojos… lo que no había hecho después del beso, Kagome estaba mirando hacia abajo y aun seguía roja.

"Oye…" le dijo InuYasha obligándola a mirarlo "N-no… yo… solo… Kagome… ¿Estas molesta?" preguntó InuYasha al fin.

Kagome le sonrió "InuYasha… yo… no podría molestarme contigo por eso…" terminó mirando al suelo de nuevo.

De pronto la puerta del armario se abrió, era la Sra. Higurashi.

"Kagome, InuYasha ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" preguntó la Sra. Higurashi, mas sorprendida que enojada.

"¡Mamá! E-estábamos jugando sardina y Sota, Miaka y Ranko tenían que buscarnos"

"¿En verdad? Que extraño, Miaka y Ranko ya se fueron hace unos minutos al igual que todos los demás y Sota esta en su habitación jugando videojuegos" les explicó la Sra. Higurashi.

"Bueno supongo que no nos encontraron y se rindieron" dijo InuYasha con una sonrisa.

"Talvez…" dijo Kagome "Salgamos de aquí" dijo levantándose y caminando a su habitación, InuYasha la siguió dejando a la Sra. Higurashi atrás.

Kagome estaba sentada en la cama, InuYasha estaba de pie al lado de la ventana mirando la luna.

"Mentiste… si estás molesta…" dijo InuYasha al fin después de un rato de silencio.

"No lo estoy" dijo Kagome mirándolo a los ojos.

"No haz hablado después de que salimos de ahí, y cuando no me hablas es que estas molesta" le dijo InuYasha

"Es solo que…"

"¿Qué?" dijo InuYasha desesperado por saber que era lo que le molestaba.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó después de un rato.

InuYasha solo la volteó a ver confundido.

"No había nadie mas… no tenias que actuar en ese momento… entonces… ¿Por qué?" dijo Kagome aun mirándolo a los ojos.

'Buena pregunta' pensó InuYasha, pero ¿que demonios podía decirle? ¿Que la amaba? ¿Que simplemente siempre había querido hacerlo? ¿Que se equivocó?... eso sonaba mas como el… y así no ocasionaría problemas "Es que yo me… ¿equivoqué?" dijo en tono inseguro.

Eso le dolió, y mucho… ¿se equivocó? ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Acaso pensó que ella era Kikyo en ese momento? Y si fue así ¿Cómo se atrevía a decírselo?, ahora si estaba molesta, muy molesta, empezó a sentir como las lagrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos "¿Te… equivocaste?" pregunto con la voz quebrada.

"Si… es solo que yo… calculé mal, te jale demasiado fuerte" dijo InuYasha rápidamente.

"Ah" dijo Kagome aliviada 'Entonces no pensó que yo era Kikyo… que alivio…'.

"¿Por qué lloras?" preguntó InuYasha acercándose un poco mas.

"No, no es nada" dijo ella sonriendo y secándose las lágrimas, después empezó a reírse más fuerte.

"¿Te sientes bien? De repente estas llorando y ahora estas riéndote" dijo InuYasha algo molesto.

"Es solo que me confundí" dijo ella "Pensé otra cosa que no era".

"¿Qué?" pregunto el curioso.

"Nada… es mejor que lo olvides" dijo ella acomodándose en la cama "Por favor apaga la luz".

"Seguro". InuYasha se dirigió al interruptor y apago las luces.

Después InuYasha bajó a la cocina, la Sra. Higurashi seguía ahí.

"InuYasha ¿sigues despierto?" preguntó ella.

"Eh… si…" dijo InuYasha

La Sra. Higurashi notó que algo andaba mal "InuYasha ¿pasa algo?" le preguntó "Toma asiento" dijo mientras ella se sentaba también "Cuéntame".

InuYasha se sentó "Mire señora se lo voy a decir porque se que se va a enterar de una manera u otra" dijo nervioso mirando a otro lado.

La Sra. Higurashi empezó a ponerse nerviosa también mientras apretaba un vaso de agua.

"Kagome y yo… hicimos algo malo" dijo InuYasha "No debió haber pasado pero estábamos solos y ella…" InuYasha se detuvo cuando vio que la Sra. Higurashi había roto el vaso de tan fuerte que lo había apretado. "No, no, no, no es lo que usted piensa" dijo el rápidamente y levantándose de la mesa.

"Eh… lo siento… creo que me he dejado llevar por las palabras de mi hermana" dijo riendo. "Bueno ¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

"Hicimos un trato… íbamos a pretender que éramos…"

"Ay eso ya lo se InuYasha…" dijo ella sonriendo.

"¿No esta molesta?"

"No ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?"

"Eh… bueno… tenia que decírselo, porque después de lo que oí esta tarde…"

"¿Qué oíste?"

"No, nada" 'Bueno eso significa que lo que dijo si era parte del juego… la verdad es que me sentía culpable engañando a la madre de Kagome después de lo que ha hecho por mi, pero bueno ahora todo esta bien y mi molesta conciencia se quedara callada' Pero entonces su conciencia empezó a hablarle sobre la escena del armario 'De acuerdo… me equivoque… entonces mi molesta conciencia no se quedara callada esta noche...' pensó mientras subía a la habitación de Kagome.

Continuará.

N/A: Lo siento tenia que poner esa escena de InuYasha y la Sra. Higurashi, lo vi en Aprendiendo a Vivir y se me hizo tan gracioso. Bueno discúlpenme pero creo que me voy a tardar un poco mas con los siguientes capítulos porque mañana entro a la escuela, bueno espero que les haya gustado, por favor manden más reviews y nos vemos el próximo capitulo.


	4. Parque de diversiones parte 1

"Palabras"

'Pensamientos'

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece

Cap. 4.-

'De acuerdo… me equivoqué… entonces mi molesta conciencia no se quedara callada esta noche...' pensó mientras subía a la habitación de Kagome.

InuYasha abrió la puerta y se acomodó debajo de la ventana para pasar la noche. A la mañana siguiente.

"¿Ya despertaste?" preguntó InuYasha.

"Si…" le dijo ella mientras se sentaba.

"Acabo de acordarme… olvidé ponerte la película… pero bueno lo haremos esta tarde" dijo ella "Por lo pronto hay que planear algo que evada las preguntas de mi tía Azuza… no puedo borrar de mi mente la posibilidad de que nos descubran y se burlen por el resto de mi vida"

"¿Y qué quieres planear?" preguntó InuYasha.

"Es que... no lo sé… quiero que todo sea perfecto…" dijo ella "Tarde o temprano van a notar que no nos portamos como… bueno… verdaderos 'novios'" dijo ella volviendo a hacer que sonara raro la palabra 'novios'.

"Entonces ¿Cómo demonios quieres que me comporte Kagome?" preguntó molesto.

"Espera…"

Kagome se levantó y se dirigió al escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un cuaderno y un lápiz, luego regreso a sentarse en la cama.

"Vamos a hacer una lista, aun tenemos tiempo antes de que llegue mi familia" dijo ella poniendo el cuaderno sobre su rodilla.

"¿Una lista?" preguntó InuYasha.

"Si, para recordar que cosas hacer y que cosas no hacer cuando estemos con ellos" dijo ella.

"¿No me dijiste que lo estábamos haciendo bien?"

"InuYasha…"

"¿Qué?"

"Una semana sin ya sabes qué…"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo haz tu tonta lista"

"Muy bien… empecemos… ¿qué te parece tomarse de las manos?, yo estoy de acuerdo, ya lo hicimos una vez y todo salió bien"

"Bueno…" dijo el 'Si supiera que la vez que hice eso no fue parte del juego… no, no viviría para contarlo' dijo sonrojándose y mirando a otro lugar.

"Muy bien, entonces si" dijo mientras hacía anotes en la hoja. "¿Te molestaría llamarnos por sobrenombres?"

"¿Qué clase de sobrenombres?" preguntó el en tono nervioso.

"No sé, algo como 'mi amor' o 'mi cielo' o algo así"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó sorprendido "¡Claro que no! ¡Aunque fuéramos…! Eh… tu sabes… ¡Nunca te llamaría de esa forma tan ridícula! Solo el tonto lobo hace eso" dijo InuYasha.

"¿Te refieres a Kouga? Bueno yo no veo cuál es el problema, yo podría llamarte cachorrito" dijo riéndose.

"Es en serio descarta esa opción" dijo enojado.

"De acuerdo… pero no te enojes… mi cachorrito" agregó con voz más baja, pero aun así InuYasha la escuchó haciendo que gruñera ligeramente "Está bien, calma, ya no te llamaré así".

"¿Alguna otra cosa que deba recordar?" preguntó con tono de fastidio.

"No sé, la verdad no tengo mucha experiencia con estas cosas" dijo suspirando "¿Alguna idea de qué más hacen los novios?" dijo desesperada.

"Se… ¿abrazan?" preguntó InuYasha.

"¡Cierto! Si salimos a alguna parte eso estaría bien, mientras caminamos y eso" dijo anotándolo en el cuaderno "¿Qué mas? Bueno… los besos quedan fuera…" dijo sonrojándose "Aunque pudiéramos hacerlo… mi tío Seiji te golpearía ¿No puedes pensar en nada más?"

"Kagome… dudo… que lo que sigue de eso… sea correcto" dijo InuYasha sonrojado y nervioso.

Kagome se puso roja también "¡Tienes razón! Con lo que tenemos está bien" dijo rápidamente cerrando el cuaderno. "Bueno voy a bañarme y a vestirme, cuando termine bajaremos a desayunar y le preguntaremos a mamá que es lo que vamos a hacer hoy" dijo saliendo de la habitación.

"De acuerdo, pero apresúrate" le exigió InuYasha.

Después de una hora InuYasha, Kagome, Sota, el abuelo y la Sra. Higurashi estaban sentados desayunando…

"¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy mamá?" preguntó Kagome mientras empezaba a comer.

"Pues… iremos con tus tíos y tus primos al parque de diversiones para que lo conozcan… como es nuevo y el año pasado apenas estaban terminando de construirlo no habían podido ir" dijo la Sra. Higurashi.

"¡Genial!" exclamó Sota.

"¿Parque… de diversiones?" preguntó InuYasha desconcertado.

"Como lo dice el nombre InuYasha 'diversión' es un lugar para divertirse" dijo Kagome con una sonrisa "No te preocupes, te va a gustar"

Después de que terminaran de desayunar, uno a uno empezó a llegar toda la familia. Cuando todos estuvieron ahí…

"Bueno al fin ya estamos todos" dijo la Sra. Higurashi "InuYasha, Kagome, Tsubasa, Sota, Miaka y Ranko vienen conmigo, los demás se van en el auto del tío Tenchi"

(No sé si tengan auto pero bueno aquí si)

La Sra. Higurashi se subió al asiento del conductor y Tsubasa en el del acompañante, Miaka arriba de ella, atrás se sentaron InuYasha, Kagome y Sota, Ranko arriba de InuYasha. El automóvil empezó a moverse, InuYasha estaba muy asustado…

"Calma InuYasha no va a pasarte nada" le susurró Kagome a InuYasha en el oído dándole una sonrisa.

Kagome miró hacia el espejo… los ojos de Tsubasa estaban sobre ellos dos así que tomó la mano de InuYasha y recargó su cabeza su hombro. InuYasha la volteó a ver raro, luego miró al espejo y entendió el por qué.

"Aun no entiendo por qué yo tengo que cargar a la niña" dijo enojado ya acostumbrado al movimiento del auto.

"Una semana" dijo Kagome mientras entrelazaba sus dedos.

"De acuerdo, ya entendí" dijo InuYasha guardando silencio y poniéndose un poco rojo.

Unos minutos después todos se encontraban en la entrada del gran parque, InuYasha no paraba de girar su cabeza a todas partes, había demasiados sonidos que la gorra no podía suavizar y demasiado aromas diferentes que lo estaban empezando a marear. Kagome apretó su mano, InuYasha la volteó a ver.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Kagome algo preocupada

"¡Feh! ¡Por supuesto que estoy bien Kagome!" contestó arrogantemente.

"Bueno… solo me preocupaba tu nariz y tus orejas… son muy sensibles…" dijo Kagome.

"No es nada" dijo volviendo a inspeccionar el lugar.

"Bueno nosotros nos llevaremos a los pequeños, hija tu, InuYasha, Lita y Tsubasa vayan a los demás juegos… nos veremos aquí al atardecer" dijo la Sra. Higurashi.

"Si mamá" dijo Kagome "Bueno ¿A dónde quieren ir primero?" preguntó después de que su madre y los demás desaparecieran de su vista.

"No sé, pero que no sea muy fuerte…" dijo Lita "Me gusta empezar con algo lento"

"Bueno que les parece…" Kagome se detuvo al escuchar una voz… la voz que menos quería escuchar en ese momento.

"¡Higurashi!" exclamó Hojo desde no muy lejos.

'¡No Hojo! ¿Por qué justo ahora?' pensó Kagome escondiéndose detrás de InuYasha.

"¿Kagome? ¿De qué te escondes?" preguntó InuYasha volteando hacia atrás.

Muy tarde… Hojo ya estaba frente a InuYasha, Kagome no podía quedarse ahí así que salió de su escondite fingiendo una sonrisa.

"Hola Hojo" dijo ella

"¿¡Hojo!? ¿Quién demonios es este Kagome?" dijo InuYasha enojado

"InuYasha no seas grosero" exclamó Kagome

"De seguro este es como el lobo rabioso ¿no es así?"

"¡Claro que no!"

"De todas formas le daré su merecido"

"¡INUYASHA!"

"¡¿QUE?!"

Kagome dejó caer una pulsera "Se me cayó… está ahí ¡ABAJO!" InuYasha cayó al suelo, después de unos segundos se levantó con la pulsera, Kagome se la arrebató. "Muchas gracias… pero que caballeroso eres, ahora guarda silencio y no te muevas" dijo Kagome enojada

"Parece que si se quieren de verdad" le dijo Lita a Tsubasa.

"Si… parece que si…" respondió Tsubasa.

"Higurashi ¿Lo… conoces?" preguntó Hojo asustado.

InuYasha se puso frente a ella "¡Si me conoce! Soy su… su… bueno ya sabes" dijo enojado.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" preguntó Hojo.

'No puede ser, ¿Por qué Hojo tiene que aparecer justo ahora? Mis primas están atrás así que no puedo hacer nada…' "El es… mi… ya sabes…" dijo Kagome tampoco capaz de decirlo.

"Tu… ¿amigo?" preguntó Hojo.

"¡Es mi novia tonto!" dijo InuYasha cruzado de brazos completamente rojo y mirando a otro lugar.

"Ah… es eso… eh… bueno… Higurashi… nos veremos en la escuela ¿no es así?" dijo Hojo algo triste.

"Si… lo siento…" dijo Kagome apenada escondiéndose detrás de InuYasha sacando la cabeza por detrás de su hombro.

"No hay problema Higurashi ¡hasta pronto!" dijo alejándose con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, vamos a algún juego ¿Qué les parece?" dijo rápidamente para evadir cualquier pregunta, justo en frente de ella se encontraba la mansión del terror, así que corrió hacia allá sin pensarlo dos veces.

Los 4 se formaron, no había mucha fila, así que no tendrían que esperar demasiado.

"¿Por qué tenemos que quedarnos aquí?" preguntó InuYasha.

"¿Qué acaso no existen las filas en Groenlandia?" preguntó Tsubasa en tono de burla.

"¡Feh! ¡Eso no te importa niña!" le respondió, lo cuál ganó un codazo de parte de Kagome.

"Tenemos que esperar nuestro turno InuYasha" le susurró Kagome.

Después de unos 5 minutos llegaron al frente, Kagome, InuYasha, Lita y Tsubasa entraron, primero empezaba en un salón oscuro. Kagome se abrazó a InuYasha, las otras dos iban detrás.

"¿Por qué corrí aquí?" se preguntó Kagome en voz alta "¿Por qué no pude correr al paseo con los patos?, debí recordar que odio la mansión del terror"

"Kagome… no me digas que estás asustada de verdad, después de todo lo que haz visto…" dijo InuYasha.

"Por cierto… todo lo que pase aquí es falso InuYasha no golpees a nadie ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Kagome lejos de las otras dos.

"Si… si… no creo que sea necesario".

Los 4 empezaron a caminar por el oscuro pasillo, de repente salió un hombre vestido de fantasma y empezó a gritar. Kagome, Lita y Tsubasa gritaron también, InuYasha solo bostezó.

'Esto es tan aburrido… pero bueno… no puedo quejarme… cada vez que Kagome se asusta me abraza más fuerte' pensó InuYasha sonriendo mientras caminaban.

Luego pasaron por una imitación del exorcista en la que Kagome no podía estar más cerca de InuYasha… unas cárceles con hombres gritando que los sacaran… pasillos y más pasillos, una sala donde salía un payaso con un cuchillo… etc., etc., etc.… hasta que al fin llegaron a la salida.

"¡Kagome! ¡mi brazo! No está circulando la sangre" dijo InuYasha con el brazo entumido

Kagome lo soltó apenada "Lo siento… realmente no me gusta entrar en esos lugares"

"¿Cómo demonios puedes pelear contra Naraku todos los días y asustarte por esto?" dijo InuYasha moviendo su brazo.

"¿Naraku?" preguntaron Lita y Tsubasa al mismo tiempo.

"Eso… es… Groenlandés, si, es una palabra en ese idioma" dijo Kagome riendo.

"Vaya, no sabía que existiera el Groenlandés" dijo Lita fascinada.

"Y ¿Qué significa si se puede saber?" preguntó Tsubasa como sospechando algo.

"Significa… escuela… si… dice que puedo pelear contra la escuela sin miedo" dijo Kagome sabiendo que lo que acababa de decir no tenía nada de sentido.

"Ah… ya veo" dijo Tsubasa.

"Bueno vamos al siguiente juego ¿Qué les parece?" dijo Lita.

"Buena idea" respondió Kagome.

Kagome divisó la enorme rueda de la fortuna.

"Ahí" dijo Kagome emocionada.

Después de hacer fila Kagome e InuYasha se subieron primero, Tsubasa y Lita se subieron en la siguiente. InuYasha se sentó en uno de los asientos y Kagome se sentó en frente de el.

"InuYasha" dijo Kagome "¿Cómo se te ocurre?"

"¿Qué?"

"Hablaste de Naraku" dijo Kagome

"¿Qué? ¿No debí haberlo hecho?" preguntó nervioso esperando un 'abajo'.

"No puedes, no debes de decir nada sobre el pozo, van a empezar a preguntar y no sabré que decir" dijo Kagome nerviosa.

"De acuerdo" dijo InuYasha "Oye… ¿Quién era ese tal Hojo?"

"Ah… el… siempre… bueno… me invitaba mucho a salir" dijo Kagome.

"Ah ya veo" dijo volteando a la ventana.

"Pero… prefiero estar aquí" dijo Kagome sonriendo "…contigo" susurró Kagome sabiendo que el la escucharía.

InuYasha solo la miró sorprendido… Kagome estaba mirando al suelo… de repente ella lo volteó a ver a los ojos.

"¿Sabes? Vas a creer que es muy tonto pero… siempre soñé con subirme aquí con… bueno… mi… ya sabes…" dijo volviendo a mirar al suelo. "Creo que es casi lo mismo" sonrió otra vez.

"¿Eso significa que lo estoy haciendo bien?" preguntó InuYasha sin saber exactamente a lo que se refería Kagome.

"Si" dijo Kagome. 'Estoy empezando a creer que esto es verdad… eso no puede ser bueno… solo espero que estos 3 días pasen rápido'.

InuYasha se sentó al lado de Kagome.

"¿Estás bien? Te ves triste de nuevo Kagome" dijo InuYasha preocupado.

Kagome se recargó en su hombro haciendo que el se sonrojara. "Si, estoy bien…" 'Es solo que… no creo soportar no estar así con el nunca más después de que se vaya mi familia'

Kagome sintió como la rodeaba el brazo de InuYasha por los hombros, ella hundió su cara en su pecho y cerró los ojos… no planeaba moverse de ahí…

'¿Pero qué le pasa? Se está poniendo triste sin razón estos días' pensó InuYasha preocupado, pero bueno no podía quejarse… si al abrazarla así la consolaba entonces mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, porque el no la estaba pasando tan mal.

Continuará.

N/A: Perdón por la tardanza, pero bueno aquí está una parte, la otra la pondré cuando pueda. Espero que les haya gustado, bueno a la que me preguntó soy de Monterrey, México, regia orgullosa ¡si señor! Bueno mándenme reviews por favor, me encanta recibir sus opiniones. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	5. Parque de diversiones parte 2

"Palabras"

'Pensamientos'

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece

Cap. 5.-

'¿Pero qué le pasa? Se está poniendo triste sin razón estos días' pensó InuYasha preocupado, pero bueno no podía quejarse… si al abrazarla así la consolaba entonces mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, porque el no la estaba pasando tan mal.

Mientras tanto con Lita y Tsubasa…

"Son una pareja muy tierna ¿No te parece?" preguntó Lita.

"No son pareja" dijo Tsubasa segura de lo que decía.

"¿Pero qué dices? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?" preguntó Lita sorprendida.

"¿Qué no es obvio?" Lita no respondió "Mira… si realmente fueran novios serían capaces de decirlo, no sonrojarse y tartamudear como tontos cuando dicen esa palabra"

"Talvez no les gusta que lo sepan los demás" dijo Lita intentando justificarlos.

"Quizá tengas razón pero aun así, he notado como no se tocan cuando creen que no estamos mirando" dijo Tsubasa.

"¿Eso es todo? ¿No hay alguna otra razón?" dijo ella como diciéndole que eso no era suficiente.

"Además ¿no haz visto el cabello de ese chico? ¡Es un rebelde! Y un grosero también ¿No viste cómo me habló cuando estábamos en la fila de la mansión del terror?" dijo fingiendo estar dolida por eso.

"Tu le hablaste mal primero Tsubasa" dijo Lita intentando justificarlo otra vez.

"Eso no importa Lita, el punto es que ese chico es un rebelde, tampoco se corta esas uñas que parecen garras y además se atreve a pintárselas de blanco y esto es muy extraño Lita… ¡por el amor de Dios! no usa zapatos…" termino Tsubasa.

"¿Y qué tiene que ver con su relación con Kagome?" preguntó Lita.

"Es obvio que nuestra dulce prima Kagome jamás elegiría un novio rebelde… simplemente no es su tipo… necesita a alguien mas… mas… diferente, como ese chico que nos encontramos en la entrada"

"¿Y cómo piensas comprobar que estás en lo correcto?"

"Ya verás… ya verás… te lo demostraré hoy mismo…" dijo Tsubasa.

Después de que diera una vuelta completa, la rueda de la fortuna se detuvo y uno a uno fueron saliendo. Los 4 se reunieron en el centro del parque.

"¿Ahora a dónde se quieren subir?" preguntó Kagome.

"Da igual… todos se ven aburridos" dijo InuYasha.

"¿Qué tal si ahora nos subimos a una de las montañas rusas?" dijo Tsubasa.

"¡Si!" dijo Lita emocionada.

"B-bueno… si ustedes insisten…" dijo Kagome algo nerviosa.

Los 4 se dirigieron a la montaña rusa e hicieron fila…

"¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?" preguntó InuYasha mirando las vías.

"¿Muy grande no? Hasta para ti" dijo burlona Tsubasa.

"Nada es mas grande que yo" dijo InuYasha ofendido.

InuYasha y Kagome se sentaron en un carrito y Tsubasa y Lita en otro, no estaban muy lejos… pero lo suficiente como para no escuchar lo que decían.

"InuYasha ¿estás bien?" preguntó Kagome.

"Por supuesto que si… ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo Kagome?" dijo InuYasha

"Bueno… talvez porque ya dejaste tus garras marcadas en el tubo" dijo Kagome.

InuYasha soltó el tubo y se cruzó de brazos "¡Feh! Solo… estaba comprobando que tan fuerte era el material".

"Bueno… es fuerte… pero si tu lo aprietas de esa manera creo que se romperá así que no lo hagas porque no me quiero caer" dijo Kagome.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Tu no me dijiste que podíamos caernos Kagome!"

"No… no nos caeremos era una broma" dijo ella riendo falsamente "Además aunque pudiéramos caernos tu puedes saltar desde muy alto… no creo que este sea un problema para ti"

"Claro que no lo es"

Entonces el tren empezó a avanzar por instinto el tomó el brazo de Kagome con ambas manos… 'Mantén la calma… todo saldrá bien no es más que un estúpido juego' pensaba InuYasha… claro el no estaba conciente de lo que estaba haciendo… estaba mas concentrado de la enorme caída que vendría unos segundos después.

"InuYasha cuidado con las garras… si duele" dijo Kagome "Todo saldrá bien… ya me he subido nunca pasa nada"

InuYasha disminuyó la fuerza en sus manos pero no separaba la vista de la enorme bajada… de repente la velocidad aumentó y rápidamente el tren dio vueltas por todo el circuito, en milésimas de segundo ya se encontraban de nuevo en el punto de partida.

"¡Eso fue muy divertido!" se oyó gritar a Tsubasa y a Lita

"¿InuYasha?" Kagome preguntó mientras lo veía.

InuYasha aún tenía sus manos en el brazo de Kagome y no se estaba moviendo…

"¿InuYasha?... el juego ya terminó" dijo Kagome usando su otra mano para darle una palmadita en el hombro.

InuYasha volvió a la realidad… miró hacia el brazo de Kagome y lo soltó rápidamente… "Eso…"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kagome.

"No… jamás… volveré a subirme a esta… esta… cosa" dijo InuYasha respirando con dificultad y saliendo de ahí. "¿Qué le ven de divertido a la sensación de morir Kagome?" le preguntó InuYasha mientras ella salía del carrito y caminaban a la salida junto con Tsubasa y Lita.

"No sé" dijo Kagome riendo "es solo… divertido".

"Esto… es… raro" dijo sin saber que otra palabra escoger.

"¿Ahora?" preguntó Lita.

"No a mas montañas rusas eso es seguro" dijo Kagome.

"Miren que bonito árbol" dijo Tsubasa "quiero tomarles una fotografía a ti y a InuYasha, Kagome será tan romántico" dijo mientras sacaba su cámara y se alejaba un poco.

Lita se puso al lado de Tsubasa "Mira esto" le susurró a Lita mientras enfocaba, InuYasha no escuchó lo que dijo ya que Kagome le estaba recordando lo que era una fotografía. InuYasha se recargó en el árbol sin si quiera molestarse en mirar a la cámara, Kagome entrelazó su brazo con el suyo.

"¿Qué esperan?" preguntó Tsubasa.

"¿A… que te refieres?" preguntó confundida Kagome.

"Ya saben bésense…" dijo Tsubasa como si fuera de lo más obvio volviendo a enfocar.

InuYasha volteó a ver a Tsubasa como si estuviera loca y se puso rojo al igual que Kagome ¿Cómo iban a salir de esta?

"Eh… Tsubasa… no creo… que… sea correcto que nos besemos en público" dijo Kagome aún roja.

"No se preocupen… TODOS los novios lo hacen…" dijo Tsubasa

"¿T-do-todos?" dijo Kagome sin poder evitar el tartamudeo.

"Por supuesto" dijo Tsubasa "¿No es así Lita?"

"Eh… ah… si" respondió Lita

"¿InuYasha?" dijo Kagome en voz baja para que las otras dos no escucharan "¿Qué hacemos?"

"¡No me preguntes a mi Kagome! Tu nos metiste en esto" le dijo el en voz baja también.

"¿Un beso rápido?" le preguntó Kagome.

"¿E-en verdad?"preguntó InuYasha sonrojado.

"No durará ni un segundo" dijo Kagome.

"B-bueno" respondió el dudoso

"¿Qué tanto se están diciendo?" preguntó Tsubasa "Rápido, no tenemos todo el día"

Kagome miró hacia ambos lados para ver si había alguien conocido… y ahí estaba su salvación, su familia, ya era el atardecer así que era hora de irse.

"Creo… que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión Tsubasa… ya nos vamos" dijo Kagome corriendo hacia los recién llegados jalando a InuYasha.

"Pues no me haz comprobado nada" le dijo Lita a Tsubasa.

"Lo haré Lita… te lo demostraré… ellos dos no son novios" dijo Tsubasa molesta.

Lo que no sabían era que nuestro querido InuYasha con sus lindas y sensibles orejas había alcanzado a escuchar sus palabras. ¿Con que no creían que eran novios? Pues entonces tomarían medidas drásticas.

Después de que se reunieran en la parte central, toda la familia regresó a la casa de Kagome, platicaron unos minutos y luego se fueron a sus respectivos hoteles.

InuYasha y Kagome se encontraban en la habitación.

"Kagome…" dijo InuYasha sentado debajo de la ventana.

"¿Qué sucede?" respondió Kagome desde la silla de su escritorio.

"Tu prima sospecha que no somos nada, la escuché después de lo que pasó con la foto… foto… lo que sea" dijo InuYasha.

Esto atrajo la atención de Kagome "¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué dijo InuYasha?" preguntó Kagome desesperada.

"Solamente eso… y que se lo iba a demostrar a tu otra prima" dijo InuYasha.

"Ay no… esto se está viniendo abajo ¡lo sabía! ¡sabía que no iba a salir bien! Y ahora se burlarán de mi para siempre" dijo Kagome dramatizando las cosas.

"Kagome… no exageres… solo… tenemos que actuar más" dijo InuYasha intentando calmarla.

"Necesitamos aprender de alguien mas… ninguno de los dos sabe cómo comportarse… ¡alto! La película… InuYasha…" dijo Kagome emocionada.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el.

"Tengo la película de Romeo y Julieta… bueno actualizada…"

"¿Romeo y quién?" interrumpió InuYasha.

"Eso no importa… ellos son la pareja más famosa de todos los tiempos…"

"Del mío no" interrumpió de nuevo.

"A lo que me refiero es que podemos aprender de esa película" dijo Kagome "ellos si se comportaban como verdaderos novios… solo… hay que actuar parecido…"

"Bueno… si tu lo dices…" respondió InuYasha con indiferencia.

"¡Vamos InuYasha!" dijo Kagome saliendo de la habitación.

"¿A dónde vas?" dijo el fastidiado.

"A poner la película…" dijo Kagome bajando las escaleras rápidamente seguida de los lentos y despreocupados pasos de InuYasha.

Continuará.

N/A: Bueno aquí está la segunda parte, espero que les haya gustado y que no me haya tardado mucho en actualizarlo. Por favor mándenme reviews con sus opiniones. Nos vemos el próximo capítulo.


	6. Efectos de una pelicula

"Palabras"

'Pensamientos'

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece

Cap. 6.-

"¿A dónde vas?" dijo el fastidiado.

"A poner la película…" dijo Kagome bajando las escaleras rápidamente seguida de los lentos y despreocupados pasos de InuYasha.

Unos minutos después Kagome e InuYasha se encontraban sentados en un sofá frente al televisor…

"Muy bien" dijo mientras oprimía el botón para comenzar la película "ahora hay que poner atención"

"¿Podrías recordarme cómo es que las personas se encuentran ahí adentro?" preguntó InuYasha mientras veían los avances.

"InuYasha… solo pon atención a lo que hacen… no importa como llegaron ahí" dijo Kagome adelantando para llegar al comienzo.

Empezó la escena donde el primo de Romeo y el primo de Julieta empiezan a pelear en la gasolinera.

"Pero que débiles, yo ya los hubiera matado" dijo InuYasha.

"Silencio… ese no es el punto InuYasha… lo que quieren decirte es que los Montesco y los Capuleto son enemigos" le aclaró Kagome.

"¡Feh! Eso ya lo sabía" mintió InuYasha.

Después hubo un silencio hasta que llegaron a una parte donde Romeo está jugando billar con su primo.

"¿Qué es esa mesa verde Kagome?" preguntó InuYasha.

"InuYasha, no te fijes en las cosas que no conoces… solo fíjate en los diálogos" dijo Kagome.

"Hablan muy raro Kagome" se justificó InuYasha.

"¿Eso quiere decir que no haz entendido nada?" preguntó Kagome. InuYasha no respondió así que Kagome pausó la película después de que Romeo se enterara de la fiesta en la casa de los Capuleto. "Bien… mira, hasta ahora Romeo esta muy deprimido porque está enamorado de una mujer que no puede amarlo a el… su primo intenta levantarle el ánimo diciéndole que en la fiesta de los Capuleto habría mujeres mucho más bellas que la que el ama, y Romeo le dice que eso es imposible ¿entendiste?" preguntó Kagome.

"Si… creo que si" dijo InuYasha "¿Pero por qué va a ir a una fiesta en casa de su enemigo?"

"Se supone que no deben descubrir que son ellos" respondió Kagome presionando el botón de 'continuar'.

InuYasha no tuvo más dudas con las escenas siguientes excepto por algunas cosas que no sabía para qué servían y los diálogos que eran muy confusos a veces. El silencio duró hasta la escena donde Mercutio llega con las invitaciones a la fiesta vestido de mujer.

"¿¡Qué demonios hace ese hombre vestido de mujer Kagome!?" preguntó InuYasha asustado.

"InuYasha… cálmate, el solo fue a llevarles las invitaciones… y como es una fiesta de disfraces el decidió ir de mujer es todo" dijo Kagome intentando calmarlo.

"¿Y por qué le dio esa cosa?" preguntó InuYasha.

"¿La droga?" preguntó Kagome "Eh… eso no lo sé, pero bueno mira aquí ya va a conocer a Julieta" dijo Kagome volviendo a poner atención.

Entonces pasa la escena de la pecera…

"¿Quieres que hagamos eso?" preguntó InuYasha.

"No, InuYasha… ni si quiera tenemos una pecera aquí…" dijo Kagome volviendo a poner atención.

Pasó la escena cuando la nodriza se lleva a Julieta para bailar con Paris… después cuando Romeo le empieza a decir cosas detrás de una de las columnas…

"¿Qué está haciendo?" preguntó InuYasha "¿Va a robársela al tonto que estaba bailando con ella?"

"No InuYasha, Romeo no se está robando nada… Julieta no es de Paris…" dijo Kagome.

Entonces Romeo arrastra a Julieta hacia el elevador y se empiezan a besar…

"¡¿Qué?! Pero si… ni… si quiera se conocen Kagome… ¿Cómo pueden… hacer eso tan pronto? Y-y además ¿no que el chico estaba enamorado de otra mujer?" preguntó InuYasha algo nervioso.

"Pero cuando vio a Julieta se olvidó de la otra" dijo Kagome.

La película continuó… los besos lo hacían sentir algo incómodo… y luego se casaron tan pronto… era una relación demasiado rápida… el dudaba que su amor fuera verdadero… y entonces pasó la escena donde Romeo mató a Teobaldo y el fue exiliado de Verona.

"¿Exilio? ¿Solo por matar a alguien?" preguntó InuYasha.

"Ahora es diferente InuYasha" se limitó ella a decir.

Entonces… eh… Romeo llegó a la habitación de Julieta por la ventana, completamente mojado… Julieta se acercó y…

"¡Kagome! ¡Le está quitando l-la ropa!" dijo InuYasha tapándose los ojos y poniéndose algo rojo.

"InuYasha, no pasa nada, cortan la escena antes… es solo para que entiendas que… bueno… que hicieron… eso… esa noche" dijo Kagome sonrojada también.

Después en la mañana Romeo huyó hacia Mantua como el sacerdote le había dicho, pero entonces el Sr. Capuleto, que no sabía de su matrimonio con Romeo la obligaría a casarse ese mismo jueves con Paris…

"¿Cómo? ¿Va a casarse de nuevo Kagome?" preguntó InuYasha viendo que hasta la nodriza apoyaba la decisión del Sr. Capuleto.

"InuYasha, ve la película" dijo Kagome.

Entonces Julieta fue a confesarse, y ¿¡Amenazo con suicidarse!?

"¡¿Qué?! Pero lo conoció hace 4 días Kagome ¿Va a suicidarse por el?" preguntó InuYasha incrédulo.

"Por eso es una pareja muy famosa InuYasha" respondió Kagome.

Entonces el sacerdote le dio a Julieta el veneno que la haría parecer muerta por un día, y le envió la carta a Romeo… que no llegó… el primo de Romeo vio el "funeral" sin saber que no era verdad y fue a informarle a Romeo… Romeo llegó a Verona y compró veneno, entró a la Iglesia donde tenían el "cadáver" de Julieta…

"¡¿El también va a intentar suicidarse por ella?!" dijo InuYasha de nuevo convenciéndose de que tal vez su amor si era real.

Julieta empezó a moverse pero Romeo lo notó muy tarde…

"¿Cómo demonios no pudo oír su corazón? Pudo haberlo hecho antes de tomar el veneno" dijo InuYasha como si fuera de lo más obvio.

"InuYasha no todos tenemos orejas sensibles, ahora pon atención esta es la parte más importante" dijo Kagome.

Julieta besó a Romeo por última vez y tomó la pistola que estaba a su lado…

"¿Eso es… todo?" preguntó InuYasha.

"Si" dijo Kagome intentando no llorar.

"¿Los dos… solo… mueren?" preguntó InuYasha.

Kagome apagó la televisión y dejó el control remoto sobre una mesa…

"Entonces… ¿quieres que te tome de la mano y diga cosas que no entiendo, luego que te bese, que nos casemos, que hagamos e-e-eso y luego morir?" dijo InuYasha algo sonrojado después de lo de 'hacer e-e-eso'.

"¡InuYasha! ¡solo la actitud! No tenemos que vivir toda su historia" dijo Kagome algo molesta porque InuYasha no había entendido nada "En verdad ¿no la entendiste?" preguntó Kagome.

"¡Feh! Además nadie puede durar tanto tiempo besando a otra persona" dijo InuYasha.

"¿Cómo sabes InuYasha? No puedes estar seguro" dijo Kagome.

"Claro que si" dijo InuYasha desafiante.

"¿Quieres apostar?" dijo desafiante Kagome.

Ambos estaban, con una actitud de las que tienen antes de un 'abajo'. "Adelante demuéstralo" dijo InuYasha.

"B-bueno" Kagome cambió su actitud a una avergonzada, empezó a acercarse lentamente a InuYasha que solo estaba esperando algo que estaba seguro que no vendría, era obvio que Kagome no se atrevería a besarlo.

"Sigo esperando…" dijo el en tono burlón sabiendo que a ella le molestaría eso.

De pronto Kagome cerró sus ojos con fuerza tomó a InuYasha por los brazos y rápidamente presionó sus labios contra los de el. InuYasha se quedó con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, realmente no imaginó que se atreviera. Después de unos segundos InuYasha cerró los ojos y devolvió el beso… Kagome sintió la mano de InuYasha alrededor de su cintura y otra que subió hasta tocar su mejilla. Y entonces el beso… eh… se hizo un poco mas profundo… bueno… ustedes saben… un beso a la francesa. Claro el aire tenía que acabarse después de 5 minutos entonces InuYasha se separó de Kagome lentamente, Kagome aun no abría los ojos… no quería ver la cara de InuYasha después de lo que había hecho, aun podía sentir el aliento de InuYasha sobre su rostro... así que no se había separado tanto de ella. Kagome abrió los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces, luego miró al suelo completamente roja.

"Eh… creo… que… te lo… demostré ¿no es así?" dijo Kagome lentamente aun nerviosa por lo que había pasado "Y a-además sirvió como un… ensayo para mañana" dijo Kagome.

InuYasha tomó los brazos de Kagome y se acercó a su oído "Kagome… siempre he pensado que no sabes mentir… y esta no es la excepción…" le susurró el haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Kagome. "Tu y yo sabemos… que esto ya no es parte del juego" susurró de nuevo causando el mismo efecto. InuYasha volvió a poner su rostro cerca del de Kagome "¿O me equivoco?" susurró el por tercera vez, solo que esta vez lo dijo mientras sus labios rozaban al hablar.

InuYasha se levantó del sofá dejando a Kagome sin habla. InuYasha subió a la habitación de Kagome se sentó debajo de la ventana y esperó a que ella subiera…

Ella no le habló solo apagó las luces y se acostó en su cama para intentar dormir… ¿Acaso lo que había hecho estuvo mal?

'Tal vez no debí haberle dicho eso' pensó InuYasha castigándose el mismo con un golpe en la cabeza.

'No puedo creer que me haya dicho eso… y yo… solo… no se que decir…' pensaba Kagome completamente roja debajo de las sábanas 'Lo que daría por besarlo así de nuevo' pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía mientras recordaba lo que había pasado.

Continuará.

N/A: Bueno se me hace que este estuvo exageradamente romántico… estaba atacada de la risa cuando lo estaba haciendo… simplemente no puedo poner cosas tan románticas… bueno espero que no se les haya hecho muy exagerado o algo así. Por favor manden mas reviews. Hasta el próximo cápitulo.


	7. Buenos actores

"Palabras"

'Pensamientos'

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece

Cap. 7.-

'No puedo creer que me haya dicho eso… y yo… solo… no se que decir…' pensaba Kagome completamente roja debajo de las sábanas 'Lo que daría por besarlo así de nuevo' pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía mientras recordaba lo que había pasado.

A la mañana siguiente InuYasha estaba decidido a hablar con Kagome acerca de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, iba a decirle la verdad, que no estaba arrepentido y lo haría de nuevo si pudiera.

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con los de InuYasha, un poco más cerca de lo que deberían haber estado. Kagome gritó muy fuerte hasta que InuYasha le puso una mano sobre la boca para callarla. Después Kagome se tranquilizó e InuYasha retiró su mano. "InuYasha me asustaste" dijo normalmente.

"Kagome…".

"No vas a creer lo que soñé" dijo Kagome sentándose en la cama. "Soñé que tu y yo…" Kagome se detuvo y empezó a pensar mientras InuYasha se sentaba en el borde de la cama "S-si vimos una película ¿no es así?" dijo ella nerviosa castigándose mentalmente por haber pensado que fue un sueño.

"Si… sobre lo de anoche… solo quiero decirte que…" dijo InuYasha mirando hacia abajo.

"No" interrumpió Kagome 'Ya sé que es lo que sigue InuYasha… por favor no me lo digas… no quiero saber que te arrepientes de lo de anoche' pensó Kagome asustada. "InuYasha… solo… olvidemos lo que pasó ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Kagome fingiendo una sonrisa.

'¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Olvidar lo que pasó!? Entonces… talvez me equivoqué… talvez ella solo quería mostrarme que podía con un reto… pero no lo hizo con otras intenciones... como yo…' pensó InuYasha mientras veía a Kagome caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación.

"Voy a darme un baño, regreso en un momento InuYasha…" dijo dándole otra sonrisa y saliendo de la habitación.

Kagome entró unos segundos después a la habitación, InuYasha seguía sentado en el mismo lugar.

"Vamos a desayunar InuYasha" dijo sonriendo como siempre, viendo que no se movía lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a salir con ella. InuYasha se sintió aliviado al ver que al menos Kagome se atrevía a hacer contacto físico con el sin ponerse nerviosa.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a la cocina donde los platos ya estaban servidos.

"Mamá ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?" preguntó Kagome emocionada.

"Eh… pues tus tíos y primos vendrán a la hora del almuerzo…" dijo la Sra. Higurashi.

"Ah… ¿no iremos a ninguna parte?" preguntó Kagome algo decepcionada.

"Pues… InuYasha y tu pueden llevar al cine a Tsubasa y a Lita… las pequeñas pueden quedarse aquí con Sota" dijo la Sra. Higurashi.

"¿Cine?" repitió InuYasha con curiosidad.

"Mira InuYasha… es como… un salón gigante lleno de asientos… y ahí tienen una televisión así como la nuestra solo que mucho más grande, y ahí se ven películas" dijo Kagome.

"¿P-películas?" preguntó InuYasha seguro de que ese 'cine' no iba a gustarle… después de lo que pasó con la ultima película.

"Si" dijo Kagome levantando su plato vacío para levarlo al lavabo.

Después de eso ambos subieron a la habitación para esperar a que llegara la familia, InuYasha estaba en el borde de la cama y Kagome en la silla del escritorio volteada hacia InuYasha.

"InuYasha… ¿te molesta la idea de ir al cine?" preguntó Kagome.

"No… haz lo que quieras" dijo InuYasha molesto aun por la conversación que habían tenido en la mañana.

"InuYasha…"

"¿Qué?" dijo con el mismo tono.

"¿Estás molesto?" preguntó Kagome preocupada.

"Si, ahora deja de hacerme preguntas"

"Pero… ¿Por qué estás molesto?" preguntó Kagome.

"Dije que no me hicieras preguntas Kagome… y si con esto vas a guardar silencio estoy molesto porque tengo que estar ayudándote con un estúpido juego que ya me tiene cansado en lugar de estar buscando fragmentos de la perla" dijo el enojado y cruzado de brazos.

"Pero esa ayuda va a tener su recompensa InuYasha" le recordó Kagome.

"¡Feh!" Fue lo único que a InuYasha se le ocurrió decir.

Pasaron unos minutos y la familia empezó a llegar. InuYasha y Kagome bajaron a la entrada para recibirlos a todos.

"¡Hola Kagome!" exclamó Lita "¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?" preguntó emocionada.

"Vamos a ir al cine" dijo Kagome sonriendo.

"¿Solo vamos nosotros verdad?" preguntó Tsubasa.

"Si" respondió Kagome.

"Que bien…" dijo Tsubasa pensando en su cámara fotográfica.

"¡Mamá! ¡Ya nos vamos!" gritó Kagome a su madre que se encontraba en el comedor con toda la familia.

"¡Regresen temprano!" se oyó a la Sra. Higurashi responder.

Los 4 salieron de la casa, Kagome tomó la mano de InuYasha y entrelazó sus dedos un poco más nerviosa que cuando lo había hecho ayer.

"¿Y qué película vamos a ver?" preguntó Lita mientras caminaban.

"No sé" dijo Kagome algo sonrojada por el contacto que ella e InuYasha estaban haciendo.

"Oigan… por favor no hagan muchas cosas en el cine" dijo Tsubasa.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kagome sin entender a lo que Tsubasa se refería.

"Por favor… ya lo saben… normalmente TODOS los novios van al cine para besarse sin parar" dijo Tsubasa.

Kagome se puso roja al igual que InuYasha… "¡Nosotros no-!" empezó a reclamar InuYasha.

"¡Pero claro!" interrumpió Kagome "Nos aseguraremos de que no las hagamos sentir incómodas ¿no es así InuYasha?" dijo Kagome mientras apretaba la mano de InuYasha.

"Ah… eh… ¿si?" dijo InuYasha.

"Ahí esta… veamos…" dijo Kagome mientras se detenía frente al cine, y revisaba la cartelera.

Después de que escogieran la película, los 4 se metieron al cine y se sentaron en una de las filas de atrás, la película ya había empezado.

"Eh… InuYasha y yo vamos a comprar unos dulces… regresamos en un momento" dijo Kagome mientras obligaba a InuYasha a salir de la sala.

Después de que se encontraran afuera y seguros de que no hubiera nadie cerca que los viera…

"InuYasha tenemos que hacer algo" dijo Kagome nerviosa.

"¿Hacer qué?" preguntó InuYasha.

"Algo ahí adentro".

"¿Qué?" preguntó InuYasha aun confundido.

"¡Ya sé! Tu solo sígueme la corriente dijo mientras regresaba a la sala seguida de InuYasha.

Kagome se sentó a un lado de Tsubasa quien estaba al lado de Lita e InuYasha estaba al lado de Kagome, la película ya llevaba un buen pedazo.

"Y ¿Dónde están los dulces?" preguntó Tsubasa en un susurro.

"Eh… Había mucha fila" dijo Kagome riéndose fingidamente recibiendo unas cuantas quejas de los demás que querían ver la película, Kagome solo se sonrojó un poco.

Kagome empezó a notar como Tsubasa los miraba de vez en cuando esperando a que algo pasara. 'Es hora del plan' pensó Kagome.

Después de tragar saliva varias veces volteó a ver a InuYasha que ya la estaba mirando porque había percibido su nerviosismo. Kagome se abalanzó sobre el tirándolo al suelo que queda entre cada pasillo.

"¡Ah! ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Kagome?" preguntó InuYasha mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe que se había dado.

"Silencio InuYasha" susurró Kagome "Tsubasa debe pensar que estamos… eh… ya sabes… besándonos…" susurró algo roja.

Kagome miró los ojos de InuYasha… gran error… sus rostros estaban tan cerca de nuevo… la escena de anoche iba a repetirse si no hacia algo rápido, pero no podía romper el contacto visual que tenía con el… InuYasha se acercó lo suficiente como para que sus narices rozaran, y entonces Kagome sacó el brazo por la fila de en frente y le quitó un puño de palomitas al señor de en frente que por suerte estaba dormido y se lo metió en la boca. 'Listo… boca ocupada' pensó Kagome. InuYasha volvió a alejarse algo confundido…

"Oye" susurró InuYasha.

"Eh… ¿si?" susurró Kagome ya sin nada en la boca.

"Quiero estar sobre ti" susurró InuYasha sin vergüenza.

"¿¡Qué!?" dijo Kagome en un grito-susurro completamente roja.

"¿Por qué yo tengo que estar en el suelo?" terminó InuYasha.

"Ah… eso… eh… si adelante" dijo intentando moverse.

InuYasha puso una pierna sobre una de las suyas y con un movimiento el ya estaba arriba de ella.

"Aquí está mejor" susurró InuYasha mientras se acomodaba.

'Aun falta mucho para que se acabe la película' pensó Kagome alarmada 'No voy a poder contenerme tanto tiempo'.

InuYasha y Kagome estaban mirándose de nuevo, Kagome ya no podía mirar a otro lugar, estaba atrapada, las manos de InuYasha tenían sus muñecas contra el suelo, entonces robar palomitas no podía sacarla de esta 'Piensa… piensa…' se dijo ella misma mientras la cara de InuYasha se acercaba mas y mas. Sus narices ya estaban rozando de nuevo y Kagome podía sentir el aliento de InuYasha sobre su rostro y ahora que ambos sabían lo que era un beso de verdad, ninguno quería detenerlo, InuYasha miró sus labios y luego miró sus ojos… no sabía si ella lo dejaría, InuYasha se acercó lo suficiente como para que su labios se tocaran ligeramente y luego se alejó para ver su expresión, ninguno de los dos había cerrado los ojos aun… las manos de InuYasha empezaron a jugar nerviosamente con las de Kagome quien respondía de la misma manera… y entonces las luces se encendieron haciendo que InuYasha saltara hacia atrás.

"¡La película estuvo hermosa!" dijo Lita "Lástima que se perdieron de todo"

"Eh…" Kagome se levantó del suelo y se sacudió "¿Terminó?"

"Si" dijo Tsubasa "Pero el tiempo pasa rápido cuando te diviertes ¿no es así?" dijo sonriendo

Kagome se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y sonrojarse un poco… luego los 4 salieron de la sala y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa.

'¿Por qué tenía que acabarse justo en ese momento?' se preguntó Kagome que todavía deseaba terminar el beso. 'Pero… ¿esto significará que InuYasha no se arrepintió de lo de anoche?" se preguntó dejando que su cerebro volviera a enredar todas esas ideas.

"Oigan" dijo Tsubasa "Aun quiero la foto, y este árbol se ve muy bien" dijo ella sacando su cámara y jalando a Lita hacia atrás.

Kagome solo miró a InuYasha sonrojada y le dio la mano.

"Quiero que se den un beso Kagome, no creo que les de vergüenza después de todo lo que hicieron en el cine" dijo Tsubasa.

InuYasha por primera vez se lo agradeció. Jaló a Kagome bruscamente hacia el y la besó sin pensarlo dos veces luego puso sus manos sobre su rostro y lo profundizó, Kagome puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para acercarlo mas si eso era posible. InuYasha movió las manos para encontrarse con las suyas y las puso contra el tronco del árbol sin romper el beso… que seguía siendo bastante profundo…

"Oigan seguimos aquí" dijo Tsubasa.

"Te dije que si eran novios" dijo Lita sonriendo.

"¡Kagome! ¡Está atardeciendo debemos regresar!" gritó Tsubasa viendo que no habían hecho caso a su primer reclamo.

InuYasha rompió el beso, ambos respiraban muy rápido…

"InuYasha…" dijo Kagome con la voz nerviosa y cansada la mismo tiempo.

"¿Eh?" Fue la única respuesta que pudo darle.

"Debemos… regresar…" dijo Kagome sonrojada.

InuYasha miró sus manos y las soltó rápidamente, luego los 4 empezaron a caminar hacia la casa… InuYasha y Kagome un poco mas lejos de lo normal… era obvio que para Tsubasa había quedado claro que entre ellos había algo.

Después de que llegaron a la casa toda la familia se despidió y se fueron diciendo que mañana se verían en la cena de Año Nuevo. InuYasha y Kagome regresaron a la habitación cuando se fue el último Higurashi.

InuYasha estaba sentado en el borde de la cama mientras Kagome estaba buscando ropa para la cena del día siguiente en su armario. Ninguno de los dos se había hablado después de la escenita en el árbol. El silencio estaba empezando a ponerlos nerviosos así que Kagome fue la que decidió romperlo.

"InuYasha ¿Cómo crees que me vería con este vestido mañana?" preguntó poniéndoselo por encima de su pijama.

"Se ve… muy… bien…" dijo InuYasha intentando no mirar demasiado.

Kagome caminó y se puso frente a el "Es difícil decirme como me veo si no me miras ¿no lo crees?" preguntó ella.

"No quiero mirarte" dijo sin dejar de ver el suelo.

"¿InuYasha? Lo que pasó…" intentó decir ella "¿Por qué no quieres mirarme?" preguntó Kagome asustada.

InuYasha se levantó y la miró a los ojos quedando muy cerca al igual que la vez anterior, Kagome dio un paso hacia atrás pero InuYasha la detuvo poniendo sus manos en sus brazos y forzándola a quedarse a la misma distancia, Kagome dejó que el vestido cayera al suelo. InuYasha se acercó más y por un momento Kagome pensó que la besaría de nuevo… pero los labios de InuYasha se detuvieron cerca de uno de sus oídos sabiendo el efecto que el susurro así de cerca le causaba. "No puedo mirarte… si te miro… no puedo controlarme Kagome" susurró InuYasha mientras sus manos encontraban las suyas y empezaba a jugar con ellas como lo había hecho en el cine. InuYasha se alejó un poco y decidió no dejarse llevar por sus instintos así que la soltó y se sentó debajo de la ventana y abrazó a Colmillo de Acero, a la cual no había tocado desde la noche anterior y esperó a que esta le diera algo de control. Kagome recogió el vestido lentamente y lo guardó en el armario… estaba confundida… no sabía que decirle… ella se acostó en su cama y se cubrió con las sábanas…

"InuYasha…" dijo Kagome media dormida.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el.

"Ya no juegues conmigo por favor…" dijo Kagome en un susurro cansado y triste.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó InuYasha confundido.

Pero ya era muy tarde… Kagome ya estaba dormida…

Continuará.

N/A: Bueno aquí está otro capítulo. Si lo escribí más romántico que los anteriores fue gracias a Chizu. Espero que les haya gustado, bueno mándenme más reviews, me encanta recibirlos y además me alientan a continuar. Lady Grayson pues no me ubico muy bien ni en mi propia ciudad pero vivo cerca de Galerías Monterrey. Isadora, intenté escribirte un mail pero no pude así que si puedes pues agrégame a tu MSN y ahí talvez pueda explicarte ¿si? Eh… creo que eso es todo, muchas gracias a todos los que lo están leyendo y voy a pedirles perdón de antemano porque mañana empiezan mis exámenes y creo que no voy a poder actualizar tan rápido como antes, pero lo intentaré. Hasta la próxima.


	8. Con las manos en la masa

"Palabras"

'Pensamientos'

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece

Cap. 8.-

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó InuYasha confundido.

Pero ya era muy tarde… Kagome ya estaba dormida…

Toda la noche InuYasha no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que habían hecho en el árbol, lo que le causaba deseos de hacerlo de nuevo.

InuYasha había intentado quedarse en su lugar por mucho tiempo… incluso intentó dormir, con tal de olvidar que Kagome estaba dormida a su lado… que no estaba conciente y no se enteraría si la besaba en ese momento… solo… para recordar lo del árbol… 'No… basta, basta, basta' pensó mientras sacudía su cabeza 'No puedo pensar en estas cosas…'. InuYasha apretó a Colmillo de Acero con fuerza 'Si no la miro… todo estará bien' se repetía él.

Pasaron unos minutos… InuYasha sentía que el Sol ya estaba por salir… eso significaba que lo había logrado… no se acercó a Kagome en toda la noche… pero entonces…

"InuYasha" dijo Kagome aún entre sueños.

InuYasha volteo a verla, aún estaba dormida… ay no… 'Se ve tan…' de pronto él ya no estaba debajo de la ventana, estaba apoyado en el colchón admirando el rostro de Kagome de cerca.

InuYasha retiró uno de los cabellos que cubría parte de la cara de Kagome inconscientemente. 'Regresa a donde estabas, regresa a donde estabas…' se decía InuYasha, pero ni él mismo se hacía caso, no podía olvidar lo que había pasado en el árbol, en el armario, y en el sofá… no podía olvidar lo que sentía al besar a su Kagome… '¿¡Mi Kagome!? ¿De dónde demonios salió eso?' pensó InuYasha alarmado. Pero aún así no podía olvidar esos momentos, y esto causaba que InuYasha mirara constantemente hacia sus labios y reconsiderara el "besarla sin que despierte". Bueno, no había nada de malo en ello en realidad, ¿Por qué no? Ya lo habían hecho anteriormente y Kagome no se había quejado…

InuYasha se acercó a sus labios y sintió la respiración de Kagome chocar contra su rostro. 'No, no, no… no es correcto' pensaba InuYasha mientras intentaba alejarse…

Kagome empezó a despertar… abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con el rostro de InuYasha mirando hacia abajo, para su sorpresa no se asustó ni gritó esta vez… parecía que estaba pensando mucho en algo porque no se había dado cuenta que ella ya había despertado… ella cerró los ojos y entonces decidió llamarlo por su nombre…

InuYasha estaba perdido en su conciencia, en si sería o no correcto besarla… no se había percatado de que ella ya estaba despierta, y entonces escuchó su nombre de nuevo… "InuYasha" dijo Kagome igual que la última vez… haciendo creer a InuYasha que aún hablaba entre sueños. InuYasha miró su rostro… aún seguía con los ojos cerrados así que no había quién sacara a InuYasha de su error… 'No puedo evitarlo… ¿Por qué tiene que decir mi nombre en este momento? Es su culpa' fue lo último que pensó antes de presionar sus labios suavemente contra los de ella.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida, InuYasha empezó a sentir el cambio en Kagome… su corazón latía con mas fuerza y su respiración se aceleraba… esto significaba que Kagome estaba despierta… pero simplemente no podía separarse de ella… después de haber esperado por esto toda la noche... y además las reacciones que el beso… su beso causaban en Kagome no era algo que lograra todos los días… movió su mano la parte de atrás de su cuello y profundizó el beso.

Kagome sólo pensaba en que seguía soñando, ya que este no era uno de los 'buenos días' normales que recibía de InuYasha.

Ninguno de los dos quería romperlo, y además tenían miedo de lo que pasaría después... cuando el beso terminara… ¿Qué se dirían? Ya que este beso era diferente… y ambos lo sabían… este beso no podía ser interrumpido, ya que faltaba al menos una hora mas para que la familia de Kagome llegara. Este beso… no tenía una excusa… con el del armario InuYasha podía escudarse diciendo que había sido un "accidente", con el del sofá que Kagome quería demostrar que podía con un reto, con el acercamiento en el cine y el beso en el árbol que había sido una demostración para Tsubasa y Lita, pero este… era imposible decir que era por un accidente, después de todo ambos estaban respondiendo desesperadamente al beso, tampoco podían fingir que era un reto o que se lo demostraban a alguien… porque no había nadie. Lo único que quedaba era esperar a que alguno decidiera terminar el beso y afrontar las consecuencias…

Pero… el beso aún no terminaba… cada vez que uno de ellos sentía que el otro se alejaba lo presionaba mas. Los dos intentaban respirar en la milésima de segundo que usaban para cambiar a una posición que los hiciera sentir mas cerca.

El beso desesperado empezó a calmarse… empezó a hacerse mas lento y sus respiraciones estaban mas controladas… y entonces… se acabó. Kagome e InuYasha tenían sus frentes una contra la otra… ambos sentían sus respiraciones, ninguno de los dos había abierto los ojos todavía. Ambos estaban en silencio… no se atrevían a moverse de donde estaban.

Kagome respiró hondo para intentar calmarse, pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos… si veía a InuYasha en ese momento… no podría volver a hablarle en días. Ideas similares pasaban por la cabeza de InuYasha.

"¿Y eso que significa?" preguntó InuYasha en voz baja mientras abría sus ojos preparado para enfrentar a Kagome.

"N-nada" dijo Kagome nerviosa que aún los tenía cerrados.

"Ese suspiro… ¿es bueno o malo?" preguntó InuYasha nervioso por la respuesta que podría recibir. InuYasha miró los ojos cerrados de Kagome mientras esperaba una respuesta, Kagome no respondía y eso preocupaba a InuYasha, él acercó sus labios una vez más para hacer un contacto con los de ella pero esta vez fue breve y gentil.

Kagome en ese momento se olvidó de todo… en su cabeza ahora solo existían ellos dos… en el momento en que sus labios se separaron ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de InuYasha, no pudo evitar el sonrojarse y pensó en alejarse, pero había algo que no la dejaba… ¿Qué tal si esa era la única vez que tendría la oportunidad de besarlo de esa manera?... eso era suficiente para mantenerla ahí…

Kagome se lanzó sobre InuYasha, haciendo que ambos cayeran en medio del suelo de la habitación… ahora… era Kagome la que había empezado a besarlo como si fuera la última vez… porque de hecho, eso era lo que estaba pensando… InuYasha solo hizo la técnica que había usado en el cine anteriormente para quedar sobre ella.

Pero como dicen, lo bueno nunca dura, y esta no era la excepción…

La puerta de la habitación de Kagome se abrió…

"Siempre quise conocer la habitación de Kagome hermana" dijo la tía Azuza"¡KAGOME!" gritó la tía horrorizada.

Ahora veamos el punto de vista de la tía quien por cierto entró con la Sra. Higurashi, Tsubasa, Lita y el tío Seiji: InuYasha sobre Kagome… en el suelo… besándose… ¡ah! Y claro la sábana que había caído sobre ellos cuando Kagome se lanzó sobre él no les estaba dando un punto a favor precisamente.

Kagome e InuYasha se separaron e intentaron desenvolverse de la sábana…

"N-no es lo que piensan" repetía Kagome completamente roja mientras se levantaba y escondía la sábana detrás de su espalda.

"¿Qué hace InuYasha en tu habitación Kagome?" preguntó Tsubasa con una sonrisa pícara.

"Aquí me quedo tonta" dijo InuYasha molesto y algo sonrojado.

"¡No le hables así a Tsubasa, InuYasha!" dijo Kagome enojada.

"¿¡Cómo que se está quedando aquí!?" exclamó enojado el tío Seiji.

El tío Seiji ya se estaba remangando la camisa preparándose para darle una paliza a InuYasha.

"No, no, no tío…" dijo Kagome poniéndose frente a InuYasha… más bien intentando proteger a su propio tío si a InuYasha se le ocurría atacarlo de regreso. "No se refiere a eso… él… él…"

"Dígannos la verdad…" dijo la tía Azuza un poco mas calmada "Ustedes… ¿durmieron juntos?"

Kagome se puso completamente roja… "Si" dijo InuYasha inocentemente "¿Por qué?"

"¡No, no, no!" dijo Kagome intentando buscar palabras coherentes, pero ya era muy tarde su tío había empezado una persecución con InuYasha…

"¡¿Te atreves a admitir que dormiste con esta princesita?!" gritó el tío mientras lo perseguía.

Kagome, la Sra. Higurashi, Lita, Tsubasa y la tía Azuza no hacían mas que mirar y escuchar…

"Pues si" dijo InuYasha mientras se trepaba por los muebles "Aunque bueno… normalmente no duermo cuando estoy con ella" dijo él obviamente hablando de que la tenía que cuidar de monstruos y demonios toda la noche.

Kagome no podía hablar… estaba sorprendida… cada vez que InuYasha hablaba solo lo hacía peor…

"¡Voy a cortarte esa lengua! ¡No puedo creer que haya estado en la garganta de mi princesa!" decía el tío corriendo en círculos.

"¡Oiga! ¡Mi lengua no es tan larga!" dijo InuYasha esquivando los golpes del tío fácilmente.

"¡BASTA!" dijo Kagome al fin haciendo que ambos se detuvieran.

Kagome se puso en medio de ambos…

"Kagome ¿Qué es eso que tiene sobre la cabeza?" preguntó Lita.

Perfecto… no solo los habían atrapado en una posición comprometedora, por supuesto que no… eso habría sido demasiado bueno, pero como era de esperarse, a Kagome siempre le pasan las cosas malas, así que tenían que ser atrapados en una posición comprometedora y además con las orejas de InuYasha a la vista de todos.

"Podemos explicarlo todo" dijo Kagome. "InuYasha solo estaba bromeando tío" dijo con una sonrisa fingida. "¿Recuerdas lo que dije acerca de él? Le encanta hacer bromas" dijo Kagome.

"No es verdad Kagome… si dormimos juntos… hemos dormido juntos desde… bueno… desde que te conocí" dijo InuYasha haciendo que todos se quedaran sin habla.

"InuYasha… ellos hablan… de… hacer… lo que Miroku quiere hacer con todas las mujeres" terminó Kagome.

InuYasha se puso completamente rojo y tragó saliva nervioso.

"Tío… si hemos DORMIDO juntos… pero eso es todo… solo dormimos" dijo Kagome roja.

"Pero él dijo que no dormía cuando estaba contigo" dijo Tsubasa intentando hacer que el tío Seiji se enfadara de nuevo.

"Es que a InuYasha le gusta sentir que me está protegiendo" dijo Kagome honestamente.

"¿Y cuál es su excusa para lo que los encontramos haciendo hace un momento?" insistió Tsubasa.

"Nada… no la hay… pero no estábamos haciendo nada malo" dijo Kagome.

"Yo tuve la culpa niña ¿si?" dijo enojado "Yo la besé primero" dijo InuYasha algo sonrojado pero aún con tono enojado.

"Pero yo lo lancé al suelo después" dijo Kagome en voz baja y apenada.

"¿Y lo que InuYasha trae en la cabeza?" preguntó Lita por segunda vez.

"E-e-eso… fue una broma que le hizo Sota… le puso unas orejas de perro en la cabeza con pegamento y desde entonces no ha podido quitárselas… por eso siempre lo ven con gorra" dijo Kagome.

"Bueno… vaya… que agitada manera de comenzar una mañana…" dijo la Sra. Higurashi "Los esperaremos en el piso de abajo… estamos preparando todo para la fiesta de hoy en la noche" les dijo a Kagome y a InuYasha.

"Bajaremos en un momento mamá" dijo Kagome.

"No se porten mal" dijo Tsubasa antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de todos lo que acababan de salir.

"Esto… nunca… pasó" dijo Kagome dándose vuelta para acomodar las sábanas.

"¿Por qué te gusta tanto esconderte detrás de eso? ¿Para ti siempre será un 'olvidémoslo' no es así?" preguntó InuYasha molesto.

"¡InuYasha a ti no te corresponde decidir que quiero recordar y que no!" dijo Kagome también molesta mientras extendía la sábana sobre el colchón.

"¿Qué es lo que piensas olvidar Kagome?" dijo InuYasha mirando a Kagome que estaba tendiendo su cama y no se molestaba en mirarlo.

"Lo que pasó" dijo ella mirando su cama y pasando sus manos sobre las arrugas que había dejado.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó él con el mismo tono agresivo.

"Porque… InuYasha…" dijo dejando el tono agresivo por uno triste "fue un error".

Kagome sintió la mano de InuYasha apretar su muñeca, él le dio la vuelta para hacer que se miraran a los ojos, Kagome intentó soltarse, pero InuYasha pasó a apretar sus brazos para mantenerla cerca de él.

"¿Fue un error?" le preguntó él sin cambiar su tono de voz y esperando a que Kagome lo repitiera.

"Fue…" dijo Kagome en un susurro completamente mudo. "InuYasha suéltame" dijo Kagome en lugar de responder a la pregunta.

"Lo haré" dijo InuYasha "Pero tu tienes que apartarme de ti" dijo presionando sus labios contra los de ella por tercera vez en el día y soltando los brazos de ella para percibir si ella lo empujaba hacia atrás o no. Kagome quedó inmovilizada. InuYasha se apartó inmediatamente y encontró a Kagome con los ojos cerrados… él tenía razón… ella no quería olvidar lo que había pasado…

"InuYasha" dijo ella abriendo los ojos y apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho. "Solo… no quiero que me dejes de nuevo… no lo soportaría…"

"¿De… dejarte?" preguntó InuYasha confundido.

"Por Kikyo…" dijo ella dejando que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla.

InuYasha la volvió a tomar por los brazos y la alejó un poco para que quedaran viéndose a los ojos de nuevo.

"¿Confías en mi?" preguntó él.

"Por supuesto que si InuYasha ¡pongo mi vida en tus manos todos los días!" dijo Kagome algo ofendida. "¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme e-"

"Guarda silencio" dijo él satisfecho con la respuesta. InuYasha se inclino hasta llegar a su oído "Pon atención Kagome… porque no pienso repetir lo que voy a decir en este momento en mucho tiempo" susurró él dándole tono de importancia.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kagome curiosa después de unos segundos de silencio.

"Kagome…" susurró InuYasha "… te amo…" dijo con la voz aún mas baja… si la boca de InuYasha no hubiera estado pegada a su oído jamás le hubiera entendido… pero lo hizo así que no pudo evitar el que sus ojos se abrieran mas de lo normal y que su cuerpo se quedara inmovilizado.

Continuará.

N/A: Ay Dios pero que cursi salió este... le hecho la culpa al estrés de los exámenes. Espero no haberlos decepcionado, en verdad intenté escribirlo lo mejor que pude. Por cierto lo de la pregunta de la confianza, fue por lo de Kikyo, porque el error en la relación de Kikyo e InuYasha fue ese. Bueno espero que les haya gustado, aún me falta toda la próxima semana de exámenes y además lo que resta de esta, creo que me ha estado yendo bien bueno ya me voy a estudiar Física... para ser sincera no es una de mis materias fuertes así que realmente tengo que estudiar...reviews por favor y hasta elsiguiente capítulo.


	9. La cena y la despedida

"Palabras"

'Pensamientos'

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece

Cap. 9.-

"Kagome…" susurró InuYasha "… te amo…" dijo con la voz aún mas baja… si la boca de InuYasha no hubiera estado pegada a su oído jamás le hubiera entendido… pero lo hizo así que no pudo evitar el que sus ojos se abrieran mas de lo normal y que su cuerpo se quedara inmovilizado.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kagome por impulso sin moverse todavía y sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Kagome…" InuYasha repitió su nombre "dije…" dijo él con el mismo tono nervioso pero dulce al mismo tiempo "… que no iba a decírtelo otra vez" terminó él siendo incapaz de volver a decir las mismas palabras.

'¿Escuché bien?' se repetía Kagome en la cabeza…

"…y si, si escuchaste bien" dijo InuYasha viendo la expresión de confusión en Kagome.

"Pe- pero…" dijo Kagome mientras ordenaba bien las ideas en su cabeza. "Pero… ¿Qué hay de tus sentimientos por Ki-?"

"¡Silencio!" dijo InuYasha con la voz mas firme. Kagome guardó silencio y lo miró a los ojos, InuYasha acercó a Kagome jalándola por los brazos que aún tenía sujetados y volvió a acercarse a su oído. "Lo único que tienes que saber…" dijo InuYasha volviendo a perder la voz… "… y que no repetiré de nuevo" dijo InuYasha dándole tono de importancia a esto también "… es que nunca… yo nunca he… sentido esto… por nadie" dijo InuYasha en voz baja.

"¿Na-nadie?" preguntó Kagome algo confundida. "Pero eso quiere… quiere decir que… Kik-"

"¡Eso quiere decir que te amo Kagome!" dijo algo irritado ya que Kagome aún quería hablar sobre Kikyo. "¡Y ya no vuelvas a hacerme decirlo otra vez!" dijo InuYasha dándose cuenta que lo había repetido.

Kagome se quedó callada… aún estaba intentando procesar bien la información… algo tenía que estar mal…

"¿Kagome?" preguntó InuYasha alejándola un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos otra vez.

"InuYasha…" dijo Kagome pensando en qué demonios podría responder, había esperado tanto por esto… y ahora todas las ideas estaban revueltas en su cabeza y no podía elegir una respuesta correcta.

InuYasha empezó a pensar que talvez se había equivocado… empezó a dudar de lo que Kagome sentía por él… talvez si no fuera un mitad bestia… empezó a recordar todos sus defectos y al mismo tiempo a arrepentirse de haberle dicho que la amaba, hasta que InuYasha sintió los labios de Kagome de nuevo presionados contra los suyos…

Kagome se separó de él lentamente y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de InuYasha que reflejaban sorpresa y confusión. "Yo…" dijo Kagome algo sonrojada "Yo también". Kagome sonrió avergonzada con el color aún en sus mejillas.

"¿Qué? ¿Tu también sientes qué?" preguntó InuYasha desesperado por oír las palabras exactas de la boca de Kagome.

"Yo… yo también siento lo mismo InuYasha" dijo Kagome mas roja que antes.

Todos los miedos de rechazo desaparecieron de la mente de InuYasha, aunque estaba algo decepcionado por que no dijo 'te amo'… al fin había alguien que lo aceptaba y confiaba en él por completo, y además lo amaba, eso era suficiente para él.

"Bueno… eh… es mejor que me vista y vayamos a ayudar a los demás" dijo Kagome intentando soltarse de InuYasha. "Espérame afuera" dijo Kagome mientras se dirigía al armario.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó InuYasha.

"Porque voy a vestirme" dijo Kagome volteándolo a ver algo confundida.

"¿Y qué? Ahora eres mía y yo hago lo que quiera" dijo sentándose arrogantemente en el suelo, cruzándose de brazos y volteando la cara con los ojos cerrados.

"InuYasha ¡afuera!" dijo Kagome molesta acercándose a él y apuntando a la puerta.

"No" dijo InuYasha volteándola a ver con la misma cara de 'soy superior'.

'Muy bien… cambio de estrategia' pensó Kagome suspirando.

Kagome se acercó a la puerta y recargó su espalda en ella, InuYasha la siguió con la mirada sin moverse de su lugar.

"Tienes razón InuYasha…" dijo ella con la voz mas clamada y razonable "Tienes todo el derecho de estar aquí…"

InuYasha la miró algo confundido… jamás había logrado ganar una discusión tan fácilmente.

"InuYasha ven…" dijo Kagome en un tono mas sexy.

InuYasha se quedó aún mas confundido pero se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos.

"Te estás tardando" dijo Kagome volviendo a un tono normal.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó InuYasha con tono sospechoso.

"Eh… InuYasha…" dijo volviendo al tono 'sexy' "No puedo decírtelo… pero si te acercaras mas te lo diría" dijo Kagome poniendo una de sus manos sobre la perilla.

InuYasha se acercó lentamente y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Kagome usó su mano libre y lo jaló lo suficiente para que sus caras quedaran a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. "Oh… InuYasha ¡bésame!" dijo dramatizando la escena al estilo de una telenovela con malos actores.

"¿Kagome? ¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó InuYasha algo sorprendido por la petición.

"¡Solo cállate y hazlo!" dijo perdiendo el tono, según ella, 'sexy'. Kagome no esperó y lo jaló mas para que sus labios se unieran… ahora solo debía a esperar a que InuYasha profundizara el beso… y lo hizo… entonces Kagome giró la perilla con su otra mano, abrió la puerta y lo sacó de la habitación, cerrándola con candado antes de que él se percatara de lo que sucedía.

"¡Oye eso no es justo!" dijo después de darse cuenta que ya no estaba besando a Kagome y que estaba afuera.

"¡Si lo es!" dijo ella desde su habitación enojada "Y además, lo tenías bien merecido, de pronto te estás portando como el monje Miroku" dijo Kagome molesta.

"¡No es verdad!" dijo InuYasha ofendido por la comparación.

Kagome salió de la habitación ya vestida. "Bueno vamos a ayudar a los demás" dijo Kagome bajando las escaleras seguida por InuYasha quien caminaba con los brazos cruzados y sus orejas descubiertas, ya que toda la familia pensaba que habían sido pegadas a su cabeza por accidente, y con cara de ofendido por lo que Kagome le había hecho.

Tsubasa, Lita, Miaka, Ranko y Sota estaban jugando en el patio con Buyo; el tío Seiji y el tío Tenchi estaban poniendo adornos por toda la casa, cuando InuYasha y Kagome pasaron por ahí, el tío Seiji le dio una mirada reprobatoria a InuYasha… aún seguía molesto; InuYasha y Kagome siguieron su camino a la cocina para encontrar a todas las tías cocinando la cena.

"Kagome, InuYasha, que bueno que ya están aquí" dijo la Sra. Higurashi "¿Podrían ir a comprar las uvas hija? Olvidé ese pequeño detalle" dijo sonriendo.

"Claro mamá" respondió Kagome. "Vamos InuYasha" dijo Kagome saliendo de la cocina, volviendo a pasar por donde tío Tenchi y tío Seiji estaban arreglando y recibiendo de nuevo la misma mirada. Kagome se apresuró a salir de la casa para no mirar al tío Seiji seguida de los lentos pasos de InuYasha. Kagome cerró la puerta principal y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

"¿InuYasha?" llamó Kagome. InuYasha solo la volteó a ver con cara de indiferencia. "¿En serio te molestó?" preguntó Kagome. InuYasha seguía en silencio. "¿Querías que te dejara verme mientras me desvestía?" preguntó Kagome ofendida. InuYasha solo volteó a otro lado. "¡¿Eso es un si?!" preguntó gritando completamente roja.

"¡Feh!" fue la única respuesta que recibió.

"¡InuYasha! ¡aba-!"

"¡No!" dijo InuYasha volteando a verla asustado "No, no, no, yo jamás sería capaz de hacer eso" dijo InuYasha rápidamente y esperando que Kagome reconsiderara el sentarlo.

"Espero que sea verdad" dijo Kagome mirándolo sospechosamente.

"Deberías tomarlo como un cumplido de cualquier forma" dijo InuYasha en voz baja aún molesto.

"¿¡Qué dijiste!?" preguntó Kagome

"Nada" dijo InuYasha.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprarles algo a los demás?" preguntó Kagome "Aún nos queda tiempo"

"Como quieras" dijo InuYasha indiferentemente.

Kagome entró a unas de esas tiendas que venden de todo. "Creo que a Sango debería de comprarle una pijama… si no mal recuerdo dijo que le gustaba la mía" Kagome caminó a la parte de la ropa y empezó a revisar todas las pijamas… InuYasha estaba en una zona equivocada.

"Kagome, ¿Por qué tu no usas uno como estos?" dijo mientras le enseñaba una pijama negro transparente o sea muy… MUY atrevida.

"¡INUYASHA!" gritó sonrojada, arrebatándole la prenda y arrojándola lejos de ellos.

"¿Qué?" preguntó él inocentemente.

"InuYasha… eso… es… para… noches… especiales" dijo Kagome roja sin saber que otra palabra escoger y revisando las pijamas decentes.

"¿Noches… especiales?" preguntó sin entender.

"InuYasha olvídalo… solo… no me verás en una de esas en mucho tiempo" dijo Kagome escogiendo una pijama rosa con dibujos de gatitos morados en todas partes.

"¿Qué tal esta?" dijo InuYasha después de un momento de silencio. Kagome volteó a ver la pijama que InuYasha sostenía. Esta era aún más atrevida.

"¡INUYASHA!" volvió a gritar Kagome quitándosela.

"¿Qué?" volvió a preguntar él.

"Mira" dijo ella extendiéndola frente a sus ojos "Ahora… ¿puedes verme a través de la tela?" preguntó ella.

"Si" dijo él confundido.

"Ahora imagínate a alguien adentro de eso…" dijo Kagome intentando hacer que InuYasha conectara los puntos.

InuYasha se hizo para atrás bruscamente y se puso rojo.

"Al menos ya lo comprendiste" dijo ella mientras caminaba al área de los juguetes.

Ambos caminaron por todos los pasillos hasta que Kagome se decidió por una caja de colores enorme y libros de pintar. Luego pasó por una caja de inciensos para el monje.

"InuYasha ¿no estás interesado en alguna cosa?" preguntó Kagome.

'Si… tu en ese vestido que vi-¡No, no, no! ¿¡Qué demonios pasa conmigo!? Kagome tiene razón, debo dejar de hablarle a ese monje' pensó InuYasha "No" dijo él.

"Bueno… está bien vamos por las uvas" dijo Kagome.

Unos minutos después ya estaban afuera de la tienda… ya estaba atardeciendo (que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿no?).

"Vamos apresurémonos" dijo Kagome intentando caminar más rápido.

"Sube" dijo él ofreciéndole su espalda, Kagome colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello e InuYasha puso sus manos debajo de sus piernas y luego saltó hacia uno de los edificios.

"No vayas tan rápido, InuYasha… quiero que nos demoremos en llegar" dijo ella recargando su mentón sobre el hombro de InuYasha.

InuYasha no respondió, pero procuró ir más despacio.

"InuYasha…" susurró Kagome en su oído.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó InuYasha mirando hacia atrás sin perder el equilibrio.

"Te amo" dijo ella.

InuYasha se le quedó viendo un momento… luego sonrió arrogantemente por supuesto y la lamió entre la boca y la mejilla. Luego volvió a mirar al frente.

Kagome lo abrazó mas fuerte y se rió "¡Fue un beso de cachorrito!" dijo Kagome contenta.

"Kagome…" dijo InuYasha.

"¿Qué?" dijo ella aún sonriendo.

"No me llames cachorrito" dijo InuYasha.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo…" dijo Kagome volviendo a apoyar su mentón en el hombro de InuYasha.

Kagome e InuYasha llegaron a la casa y dejaron las uvas en la cocina, luego subieron las cosas que Kagome les había comprado a sus amigos del pasado. Cuando bajaron las escaleras todos ya estaban en el comedor y la casa estaba adornada divinamente. La comida se veía deliciosa y Kagome e InuYasha tomaron los lugares que habían tomado la vez anterior.

"Bueno, ahora ya podemos comenzar" dijo la Sra. Higurashi contenta.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó InuYasha en voz baja para que solo Kagome escuchara.

"Primero vamos a agradecer por este año y cuando terminemos vamos a cenar" le explicó Kagome en voz baja también.

"Kagome… es tu turno" dijo Lita sonriendo del otro lado de la mesa.

"Ah… yo quiero dar gracias… porque este año conocí gente muy buena y que quiero mucho, podría decirse que este es el mejor año de todos porque también conocí a un cachorrito muy especial que me ha ayudado mucho" dijo Kagome tomando la mano de InuYasha por debajo de la mesa.

"Pero Kagome no tienes perro" dijo Tsubasa.

"Ese cachorrito viene a visitarme de vez en cuando, pero no vive aquí Tsubasa" dijo Kagome. "Es tu turno InuYasha".

"No tengo nada que agradecer Kagome" dijo InuYasha.

"¡InuYasha!" reclamó Kagome.

"Bueno… déjame pensar… doy gracias… por… porque tengo gente como Shippo, Miroku y Sango de amigos" dijo él mirando a otra parte y con tono arrogante.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" preguntó Lita.

"Su familia" dijo Kagome.

"Aún no termino" dijo él molesto "y… por… porque Kagome me haya despertado de mi sueño eterno, y me haya dejado estar… aquí" dijo InuYasha terminando algo sonrojado.

"¿Sueño eterno?" preguntó Tsubasa.

"Es tan poético" dijo Lita "¿No lo ves?"

InuYasha apretó la mano de Kagome después de eso. Después de que toda la mesa diera sus 'gracias' todos empezaron a comer… después la Sra. Higurashi trajo vasos con doce uvas cada uno y se los repartió a todos en la mesa.

InuYasha se quedó mirando su vaso e iba a empezar a comérselas. "¡No InuYasha!" dijo Kagome "Espera a las doce campanadas"

"¿Qué?" preguntó él.

"Mira, cuando el reloj de las doce en punto y empiece a dar campanadas, tienes que comer una uva por cada campanada, al mismo tiempo en que pides un deseo por cada uva que te comes" dijo ella.

"¿Es como la Perla de Shikon?" preguntó InuYasha confundido.

"No… es solo una tradición" dijo ella.

"Ah…"

"Ahora mira el reloj" dijo ella, todos estaban contando hacia atrás en voz alta.

"¿Qué hacen?" dijo él aún mas confundido.

"Cuando digan 'cero' será Año Nuevo" dijo ella emocionada.

"¡Cero!" gritaron todos menos InuYasha y Kagome que estaban hablando.

"¡Escucha!" dijo ella.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

6…

7…

8…

9…

10…

11…

12…

InuYasha dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa al igual que Kagome… todos estaban de pie abrazándose, los únicos que permanecían sentados eran InuYasha y Kagome… Ambos se estaban viendo a los ojos… ninguno se atrevía a moverse…

"Bésame" dijo ella en voz baja y mirándolo a los ojos.

"No volveré a caer" dijo InuYasha sospechoso.

"Por favor" dijo ella con el mismo tono.

InuYasha se acercó lentamente y la besó, fue breve ya que el tío Seiji estaba atrás pendiente de cada movimiento. Unas horas después los familiares de Kagome se despidieron definitivamente, prometiendo que volverían a verse el próximo año. InuYasha y Kagome entraron a la habitación, Kagome estaba exhausta, se acomodó debajo de las sábanas e InuYasha apoyó sus brazos en el colchón mientras la miraba de cerca…

"Feliz Año Nuevo, InuYasha" dijo Kagome.

InuYasha le acomodó unos cabellos detrás de la oreja. "Y no te acostumbres Kagome… mañana regresaremos a buscar los fragmentos" dijo molesto.

"Si" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

InuYasha le dio un beso en los labios para decirle 'buenas noches' y luego se sentó debajo de la ventana.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome e InuYasha ya tenían todo en la enorme mochila amarilla, hasta unas fotos que Tsubasa les había regalado antes de irse. Aún no las habían visto, Kagome quería mostrárselas a todos los demás cuando llegaran al pasado.

"¿Crees que será mejor que los demás no se enteren de que… bueno tu y yo… si somos… ya sabes?" preguntó Kagome.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó él.

"Es que puede que nos molesten por ello… ya los conoces" dijo Kagome.

"Bueno… supongo que si…" dijo InuYasha "Vamos"

Ambos saltaron al pozo y se dirigieron a la aldea donde se encontraban todos, cuando ellos llegaron todos estaban afuera de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede sentados en el pasto.

"¡Kagome!" gritó Shippo. "Te tardaste mucho en traerla InuYasha" dijo él colgándose del brazo de Kagome.

"Calma Shippo… ya estoy aquí" dijo Kagome sentándose con los demás, InuYasha se sentó en la rama de un árbol un poco más lejos. "Miren lo que les trajimos" dijo ella.

Le dio a cada quien sus regalos y todos le agradecieron a ambos.

"Estas son fotografías" dijo ella dándoles el paquete lleno de hojas de papel e imágenes grabadas. "Son como pinturas pero mejor hechas" dijo Kagome. Ella ni si quiera se molestó en verlas, se levantó y dejó a los otros 3 mirando las fotografías. "¡InuYasha!" llamó Kagome "Ven a verlas, sales tu también" dijo ella.

"¡¿Qué es esto?!" gritó Sango de repente mirando las fotos más de cerca. "Esos… esos… ¡son ustedes!" dijo completamente roja.

InuYasha ya se había bajado del árbol y estaba al lado de Kagome.

"¿Q-qué pasa?" preguntó Kagome nerviosa.

"Señorita Kagome… todo lo que estas imágenes muestran… si sucedió ¿no es así?" preguntó Miroku.

"S-si" respondió Kagome.

"Bueno y díganme" dijo sonriendo "¿Cuándo nace nuestro sobrino?"

"¡¿Qué?!" gritaron Kagome e InuYasha corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos para ver las fotografías. Y ahí estaban, unas imágenes de ellos en el pasillo del cine, y otras mas en el árbol.

"¡Denme eso!" dijo InuYasha mientras ambos intentaban arrebatarles las fotografías completamente rojos.

De pronto vino una ráfaga de viento y… ¡adiós fotografías! Todas se fueron volando en distintas direcciones excepto unas cuantas que estaban en las manos de InuYasha.

"¡Esa Tsubasa!" gritó Kagome.

"Ustedes se be-" comenzó a hablar Sango.

"¡SI! ¡Si! ¡Nos besamos! ¡Y no solo esa vez! ¡Muchas mas! ¿¡Satisfechos!?" gritó él lo mas fuerte que pudo.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo asustado y sin parpadear.

"InuYasha… cálmate" dijo Kagome roja por todas las confesiones que le había hecho a toda la aldea.

"¿Pueden darse un beso?" preguntó Miroku "Talvez nos están engañando"

InuYasha se quedó pensándolo un momento… no tenían nada que probarle a los demás… pero no le había dado un beso en todo el día. "Bien" dijo él. InuYasha puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kagome y la jaló hacia el para besarla, Kagome se quedó sorprendida al principio, no era normal que InuYasha solo… hiciera lo que le pidieran… pero puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y dejó que el beso se profundizara.

Miroku se aclaró la garganta para que ellos se detuvieran. Kagome e InuYasha se separaron. "Creo… creo que ya nos quedó claro ¿no es así Sango?" Sango solo se les quedó viendo como si acabara de ver a un cerdo volando.

"Bueno… ¡vamos a comer!" dijo Kagome felizmente caminando a la cabaña seguida de InuYasha.

"Vamos Sango" dijo Miroku ayudándola a levantarse. "Creo que se quedará inmóvil de por vida" dijo con un tono serio, unos segundos después su expresión fue suplida por una sonrisa pervertida mientras movía su mano a cierto punto… Sango reaccionó rápidamente y le dio una cachetada.

"¡Monje aprovechado!" dijo enojada mientras caminaba sola hacia la cabaña.

"Si, Miroku…" dijo Shippo siguiendo los pasos de Sango.

"Ah…" suspiró Miroku "Mujeres…" dijo mientras entraba a la cabaña.

Los 5 tuvieron una comida normal y hablaron de cómo había sido el Año Nuevo en la época de Kagome. Esa noche… InuYasha se sentó en la rama de siempre… sacó una de las fotografías que había logrado atrapar antes de que el viento se las llevara…

¿Dónde terminarían las demás fotografías?... él no lo sabía… pero esperaba que Kouga se encontrara una por ahí… porque era obvio… que quien viera una de estas tendría claro que esas dos personas de la imagen eran… eran… bueno… ustedes ya saben…

FIN

N/A: ¡Eh! al fin terminé los exámenes y tuve tiempo de terminar el fic. Espero que les haya gustado y que no los haya decepcionado… si lo hice… fue culpa de los exámenes, bueno no, no, debo asumir mi responsabilidad. Pero, por cierto me saqué 91 en Matemáticas, estoy bien feliz, bueno ni al caso… pues nos veremos si escribo algún otro fic pronto y gracias a todos los reviewers y a todos los que la leyeron. Por favor si pueden mándenme un review con su opinión final. Se los agradecería muchísimo. Nos vemos después.


End file.
